Death, Universe traveling, and the host Club?
by dreamwithinadream262
Summary: An anime loving girl named Brooke is murdered and wakes up in the OHSHC world! A fangirls dream right?...no because now Brooke does't trust anyone, not even the hosts that she fangirled over the screen just a few weeks before. On top of dying, Kyoya starts to become intersted in Brooke seeing the dark secrets her eyes hold. How will she survive her second life? being rewritten
1. Spirits of the Dead

**Hello everyone dreamwithinadream262 here. This is the rewritten version of**** Death, Universe travel, and the host club****. I honestly don't have as much experience in writing as I'd wish to but all alike the passion for literature is still there. I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I'd hope to enjoy writing it. Reviews and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. Until next update adios!**

**I dreamwithinadream262 do not own Ouran High school Host Club or any other songs, books, movies, anime, manga, or poems motioned in this fan fiction. **

* * *

**I**

_"Thy soul shall find itself alone_

_'Mid dark thoughts of the grey tomb-stone_

_Not one, of all the crowd, to pry_

_Into thine hour of secrecy"_

* * *

You see **fear** is a tricky thing.

It can make you strong and give you the adrenaline to endure tasks you ever thought possible, to help you keep going. Fear also can make you weak, irrational, and its emotion can give you thoughts, that ultimately freezes you up, paralyzes you with no idea what to do. It is funny how the human reaction can be so different when put into compromising situations. How factors alter the outcome, and how other people can give us the strength, courage, and bravery needed to keep going. There is the saying "Alone we are weak, but together we are strong." In some situations this is crucial to the outcome. In other situations it makes no difference. The thought of putting others in danger is a variable one cannot ignore.

It's like a test on your brain because your brain knows what actions to take, but you're other thoughts that tell you the risk is too high, makes an override on the rational thoughts that help you succeed. You make choices everyday; most of them are common sense. They're not hard choices, and you can make the decision without even thinking. When the choices do matter, but the answer is clear it seems the actions to take are 10 times harder.

However when faced with fear what should we do? Give in? Face it? This is the simple fight or flight reaction…

As a species Humans alike, we all have our weaknesses. The fabled superheroes are no exception to this rule. Weakness is to everyone. Superman to his kryptonite. Spiderman to Mary Jane, Gwen Stacy, Uncle Ben, or Aunt May. We all have something worth fighting for. Whether it be our Family, or friends, or merely an acquaintance you've met walking down the street, ones bonds and need to protect others is overwhelming. This would be the fight response.

But what happens when somebody loses the will to fight? To overcome the odds and stand out becomes nothing but something unreasonable… what happens then?

There will always be heroes, villains alike, and the mere person caught in the middle of warfare unheard of. Yet as most heroes know the villains inside ones head… are the hardest ones to vanquish.

It was raining that day… the day everything fell apart. Nobody could've been warned, nobody would've known that everything would be ripped apart at the seams in such a short amount of time. _Nobody _could've stopped any of the events bond, destined to occur.

**Nobody at all can stop fate**

* * *

**II**

_Be silent in that solitude_

_Which is not loneliness- for then_

_The spirits of the dead who stood_

_In life before thee are again_

_In death around thee -and their will_

_Shall overshadow thee: be still_

* * *

"Hey! Give me that back!" I yell animatedly. I tell you, never leave your phone unattended near your best friend. Although the outcome isn't devastating, rather it's amusing I suppose, just take my word for it. You'll thank me for the information later. Seemingly I forget my own advice often.

"Why do you have something to hide? A secret boyfriend? Plans to overthrow the government complete with codenames and spy gear!?" my friend Aura exclaims giggling. I reach for my phone but alas she has the advantage and keeps it just above my hands. I tell you being stuck at the unfortunate height of 5'1 at the age of 15 harbors lists of disadvantages. This applies to the situation at hand.

I'm too short to reach for my phone.

To put it in perspective I'm the Edward Elric of my group of friends. They're all well above 5'3 and tend to use it to their liking. Whether it is taking my food, my phone and/ or using me as an armrest while walking. But what can I say friends tend to do these things. We show our affection by gently bullying each other. We have our moments of hostility and of acting civilly. It's that perfect balance that defines the line of friends and enemies. Tip the scale and all hell is sure to break loose. Thank goodness none of us can hold a grudge.

I take a second to jump up effectively snatching my phone from out of Auras hands before she can inflict and damage to it.

"Recovery successful!" I exclaim holding up the phone in the air. "Did mean Aura hurt you?"

'You're worried about that phone? What about me? Damn and I thought I was special!" I hear out from a not so happy Aura who is currently getting off of the floor.

"Seriously you didn't have to use me as a ladder!" she states rubbing her head. I laugh, okay maybe I went to some… unreasonable methods to recover said phone, but it was worth it! No body puts my phone in danger!

"All's fair in love and war!" I cry jumping unto the nearest couch in sight. Ahh nice and comfortable don't let me go. I wrap blankets around me like I'm a burrito. Yeah don't question my sanity . Auras house has the best couches, and sheets, and pillows, and carpets and EVERYTHING. It's like the house fairies decided ok we're blessing this house with extreme comfortableness. Side effects include, never wanting to leave and being a couch potato. Fairies are not responsible for any health problems posed by being a hermit. Enjoy.

"This isn't love, or war. Unless you have a weird phone fetish, or you're declaring war on your best friend I find your statement highly invalid." Aura defends. A phone fetish? What does this girl come up with?

I left my head enough to see her.

"What's invalid is your undying love for star wars." I state grinning like a maniac.

Auras eyes light up like somebody just told her the meaning of life. Her indignant scowl is replaced with her trademark dazzling smiles.

"Why my friend, Star wars is on a completely different level. I could counter this by simply stating your unhealthy love for anime. I believe our obsessions are on a same level, are they not?"

I sit up. I'm always prepared for these kinds of discussions.

"Aura, Aura, Aura, one cannot simply measure the obsessive qualities of the common anime fan girl. If anything it rivals all other obsessions."

"I honestly don't understand why you like those cartoons anyways." Aura mumbles. Oh no she didn't, cartoon? CARTOON?

"Aura anime is not just a cartoon…it's anime. It's taught me so many things in life, and how to appreciate so many things. Spirited away taught me to be content with my life because I'll never know what will happen the next day. Fullmetal alchemist taught me that hard work pays off. You shouldn't give up no matter how much the world may put you down. Soul Eater showed me that with the help of your friends anything is possible. That we all have a bit of madness and bravery in each of us. Ouran High school Host Club showed me that money will never buy happiness. Rich or poor everyone has their problems. We shouldn't stereotype the people around s nor treat them differently solely based upon status. Fruits Basket taught me a simple message, never give up. Deathnote showed me just how much power can affect somebody. Angel beats taught me to value my life. Naruto of course, well friends are important, and I need to remember that." I stop my ramblings and smile.

Anime and manga rivaled just how much books meant to me. They bring back nostalgic memories that I'd never hope to forget. I hate it when people tell me it isn't real. I full well know that but the lessons both have taught me and how much the characters affect me makes them real, real in memory that is.

I took a look at Aura who's smiling at me with a look, the look that only a friend can pull off. However it confuses me. What did I do to invoke such a reaction?

"What's with the face?" I ask raising an eyebrow at her, "It's starting to freak me out."

"Well, she starts "I don't know you seem so passionate about the things you love. Seeing emotions from you when you're usually so stony faced makes me happy you know? I genuinely care about you."

I blink and smile. "Thanks for caring, haha you know this is why we're best friends." I turn around the room. "It's also the reason when you steal my phone you aren't murdered."

"Crazy…" I hear Aura mumble under her breath.

"You don't know what crazy is!" I exclaim jumping off of the couch. Unfortunately for me I just remembered the laws of gravity and that I'm wrapped in sheet. Needless to say my face met floor in a not so elegant way. I fall with an "Oof" sputtering out of my mouth.

"Remind me why you haven't sustained any injuries with your obliviousness?" Aura asks helping me off of the floor. I dust myself off. Raising my hand towards my chin I ponder this. True I am the clumsy one. I wonder how I haven't gotten any serious injuries with how I never pay attention to most things I'm doing.

"Well I guess its beca- "RIIIINNNNNGGGG!" my obnoxiously loud ring tone interrupts. I cross my hands over my chest. And I had a good comeback for that.

Checking the illuminated screen I read the incoming text message.

**Mom:**

_Can you get a ride from Auras mom? The car seems to be malfunctioning…again…L_

"Hey Aura!" I yell.

"What?"

"Can I get a ride home? It seems the parental unit's car isn't quite working at the moment."

"um sure, I'll go ask my mom."

* * *

"Thanks for the ride home, and for letting me stay at your awesome house." I say to Auras Mother."

Aura mom is a cheery middle aged woman. She has brown hair with streaks of gray showing that sees lived through plenty of memories. Every time I see her that friendly smile and kind eyes greet me. After Auras dad died she always kept her head held high. I had high admiration for this woman. She was always strong for Aura and never let anyone see her down. She's like a second mother to me, not that my mother is bad or anything.

'No problems, we always enjoy your company." Auras mother smiles at me.

"Hey what about me you know your awesome daughter you see everyday." Aura inputs making me laugh."

"Come on Aura, we all know everybody dreams of a child like me!" I say.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say," Aura responds and waves her hand. Even with that frown I know she's isn't angry. Just trying to fool us as always.

I open the car door and step out. Only then I notice the rain that greets my clothes and skin.

"You know you love me" I direct at Aura as I start to close the car door. Before it closing I swear I hear a small "sure" Coming out of Auras mouth.

Their car engine starts and I wave as they drive away, backing out of the paved driveway.

Turning around I make my way towards the front door of my house. It takes about thirty minutes to get from Auras house to mine. Judging by that time gap and seeing how it's about 9:30 p.m I'd say everyone is still awake. The sun is well gone and it's the moons domain. I'm not that fond of staying out here in the dark and the rain so I walk A bit faster as I see lightning and the incoming thunder.

* * *

**III**

_That night- tho' clear- shall frown-_

_And the stars shall look not down,_

_From their high thrones in heaven_

_With light like hope to mortals given-_

_But their read orbs, without beam,_

_To thy weariness shall seem_

_As a burning and a fever_

_Which would cling to thee for ever._

* * *

Stopping at the front door I fish my keys out of my pocket. I could always just knock on the door but I don't want to disturb my parents whatever they're up to. They usually take forever to hear the knocks of people on this door. I remember one time when they ordered pizza and didn't hear. I had to greet this really cute pizza guy and pay, with my money, in my anime tee-shirt and sweatpants. They still owe me for that one.

Turning the key I am confused when the door is locked. Chuckling to myself I turn the key again unlocking the door. To give you a hint the door was already unlocked, and I locked it again. My parents should stop leaving the door unlocked though. Who knows what dangers are lurking out there.

The door creaks as I open it and I am greeted by pure silence, and darkness. Okay, weird. Pushing it aside as my weird paranoia I take a few steps into the foyer.

At that moment I am hit with a terrible stench. Pinching my nose with my hand I walk forward into the kitchen. Oh gods do not tell me mom tried to take up baking again. Last time she attempted to bake we didn't have an oven for three months…THREE MONTHS.

Fumbling on the wall I eventually find the light switch. Thinking about I now I highly regret that decision.

Flipping on the light switch I exclaim "LET THERE BE LIGHT!" With a wide smile. But something was wrong and that smile was wiped off of my face as quick as it appeared.

You know that feeling when you feel as if you've just gotten punched right in the stomach, or you're caught off guard, or when you fall right on your back and you just sit there blinking out of confusion...well that is how I feel right now. I feel as if I'm going to choke right then and there.

Red, red everywhere. Red on the walls, red on the furniture, everywhere. And no it wasn't melted gumdrops or some of god's tears, or boat nectar, or strawberry jam.

It was blood.

Eyes wide and sanity at stake I slowly made a hesitant walk towards the far corner of the room. And at the trail of crimson blood it wasn't a prize because the sight I glanced upon was worse than any horror movie I have ever seen.

My parent's corpses sitting in one pool of blood. I fell to my knees crying over their bodies my screams shrill. Its like Yuri's past from angel beats. Or a scene from full metal even. But anime cannot simply grasp and portray how gruesome it all is.

Their eyes were open and wide with horror as if the last thing they were thinking about was how much pain they were in. They suffered a lot.

No! No! No! this can't be happening to me. They can't die. This can't be happening!

Tears streaming down my face and my clothes covered in blood I noticed that I needed to call the police.

I reached in my pocket and dialed 9-1 and then the phone was ripped out of my hands and I was thrown to the floor into another pile of blood.

Looking up I see a man manically smiling at me. His clothes drenched in blood, my parent's blood. I can't believe I was this stupid. There, there was my parent's killer and I didn't factor that he could've been in the house.

Trembling in fear I get up on my feet and attempt to run but am thrown knocked into somebody's chest. Looking up I see yet another man with a crazed look in his eyes. He grins at me pulling me close to his blood soaked garments.

In a second I feel a searing pain slowing erupting from my shoulder my eyes widening in horror as I feel the blood rushing down my side.

"Look what we have here Clark.." The man holding me says. "Another toy"

I am thrown to the ground, hard and I hold my shoulder which is gushing blood looking up at them.

It dawns on me... am I really going to die? Is he going to kill me? what am I doing sitting like an idiot? I don't want to die young, my friends , my fami... or what's left of my family? I don't want to die I have so many people to live for. I can't just leave them… No!

My vision starts to become dizzy as the amount of blood escaping my shoulder increases.

I have to fight. I have to fight for them!

Getting up slowly I run even faster trying to pass Clark and the unknown man. Getting passed them for a brief second my hope soars only to be crushed when a burly hand grabs me and smashes me to the walls. They're too fast. I've never been good in P.E, I guess that's why I am an otaku. A scared shitless otaku. struggle with all I've got to break free but his grip is too strong. He starts to drag the knife up my arms. Pain and blood all I can see. My vision is blurring and dark spots plague my line of sight.

Being pinned to the wall I look up at Clark as my body shakes. I want to live I want to live. I WANT TO LIVE DAMMIT! I don't want my friends….Aura they'd be crushed. All of my friends and family how, how will they react if I died? I can't die here, not now!

* * *

**IV**

_Now are thoughts thou shalt not banish-_

_Now are visions ne'er to vanish-_

_From thy spirits shall they pass_

_No more- like dew- drop from the grass._

* * *

My eyes wide and brimming over with tears due to the numerous amout of cuts that are adorning my shoulder and arms he smiles down at me sadistically. He's enjoying all of this, my pain everything. I never thought I'd have to face such evil human beings ever. It was all in my nightmares but this time there is no escape. I can't just wake up and it will all be over. This is real. This is **_real_**.

Struggling against his firm grip is all I can do but he isn't budging. He laughs manically.

"Don't you get it, there isn't any point in struggling either way I will win." He bellows.

"'So, you want to join your family, eh?" The evil man sneers. Join my family? I'm going to die just like them ….NO!

With one last effort I push away from the man and make a last stitch effort into running towards the door. Almost there!

In a flash my back erupts into flames like a fire searing through my nerves. I stumble forward and look frantically to my left at the mirror hung on the wall.

I've been stabbed in the back.

Falling forward my face meets the cold hard floor. A pool of blood cloaks around me as I lay on the floor. My breath labored and ragged and my vision blurring from blood loss. I am rendered unable to move the pain is excruciating.

As the darkness takes over I whisper.

"If anyone can hear me, anybody, please don't let it end this way." My eyes half lidded I croak out almost inaudible.

'I'm sorry Aura." With my tears flowing my eyes close. So this is what it feels like to die.

* * *

**V**

_The breeze- the breath of God- is still-_

_And the mist upon the hill_

_Shadowy- shadowy- yet unbroken,_

_Is a symbol and a token-_

_How it hangs upon the trees,_

_A mystery of mysteries!-_

_~Spirits of the dead_

_Edgar Allan Poe_

* * *

**Ok so That's the first chapter! Please review and tell me what you thought of it. If you have any questions PM me. Also for anyone who caught the references throughout I hope I made all of you Edgar Allan Poe fans proud seeing as I am an admant reader of him myself. ~dreamwithinadream262**


	2. A Dream

**Hey look an authors note for those who actually care...**

**Hello there! dreamwithinadream262 at your service. I know I'm updating rather quickly as of putting this on hold and then uploading the rewritten first chapter. Honestly I was going to wait awhile till I had more written but I felt guilty seeing as I just left all of you hanging by discontinuing it in the first place. For that I apologize. But reasons still stand why i chose to rewrite it. I am happy to see how my old chapters were usually just over 1,000 words but now they are well over 3,000. I'm Still trying to make them longer though. anybody have suggestions for that?**

**Anyways since it's just a little over a month until school restarts for me I am focusing on writing everyday so I can write in advance for when I do not have the time whilst school is going on. I honestly haven't been very productive during the summer and I plan to change that. Thank you to all of you who have stuck with the original story in the first place and are still reading it now. I greatly appreciate it. Not going to lie, my update schedule is very random... it goes from days to months... I know it's crazy**

**As for new readers of this story who have no idea of the original welcome to the story that is of my mind! Enjoy the way better version. **

**_Christmasloot_****: thanks for the comment. I was really hoping that the difference in my writing style was noticed. I really appreciate that you've been an active commenter ever since this story has started.**

**_Lunalovegoodo628_**** and ****_MysticHysteria:_**** thank you both for the comments. It's ones like these that encourage me to write!**

**Favorite and following is greatly appreciated! Commenting and constructive criticism are welcome! Until next update which will be soon adios!**

**I dreamwithinadream262 do not own Ouran High school Host Club or any other songs, books, movies, anime, manga, or poems motioned in this fan fiction **

* * *

_In visions of the dark night_

_I have dreamed of joy departed –_

_But a waking dream of life and light_

_Hath left me broken hearted._

* * *

The first sensation that I register is that my head is pounding. Not the regular 'oh I've got a headache let me lay down and it'll be over' no, it leans more towards 'Holy Shit I've just gotten an anvil dropped unto my head!' I'm pretty sure that sums it up. Well I mean if you can survive an anvil to the head that is, which I say is highly unlikely if not impossible. Has anyone ever gotten hit on the head with an anvil and lived?

I'm one of those people who can handle pain really well. I remember one time I ate asphalt pretty badly riding downhill on my skateboard and broke my right arm and hand in the process. I still remember it today.

* * *

_ I felt the wind running through my loose hair, whipping it around wildly through the helmet, like flowing water. Oh how I love days like this! Nobody to bother me and tell me what to do otherwise._

_ I breathed in a fresh breath of clear air as it pummeled my face. It was a perfect summer day, not too warm, nor hot. In fact most of the flowers had started to bloom bringing a fragrant scent to the otherwise normal day. I just happened to call up my friends today because I was bored out of my mind. They knew how I got when I was up to my own devices. I was very random, and well... it always ended up in me getting in trouble and an unpleasant day for another. They all suggested we go skating today, nothing to fancy. Maybe practice some stalls and just ride around the neighborhood. I had finally gotten my pop shuvit down. I know not the flashiest trick out there but I'm getting better._

_ But me being the little daredevil that I sometimes was I insisted we go up to the steepest hill and see who could ride down the fastest. Of course I was feeling way too cocky and wanted to ride first boasting the whole way that I would win. _

_ The hill had a very old cracked road that was faded worse than my oldest pair of jeans. Cracks riddled the surface and potholes were everywhere. The trees created a fresh sea of green against the otherwise rather dull setting. I could see some of my friends, the ones who wouldn't give into the bet waiting for me at the end watching me intently. They were enjoying this, honestly even I was excited to find out how this little attempt would end. For them it was just a chance to see me fail epically and get hurt in the process while looking like a complete ass. Oh how lovely friends can be!_

_"Your not seriously going through with this, are you?" Aura asked me._

_I fastened my helmet tightly. I didn't want to get a brain injury and end up a vegetable... that would not be pleasant. I still have plenty of things to do when I get older. I gave her an overconfident, goofy, lopsided smile and replied..._

_"Of course! It isn't like me to chicken out at the last second, right?"_

_"Well there was that one time at the amusement park..." she started._

_"That isn't relevant here! You're never going to let me live that down are you?"_

_"Of course I am!" she said in a duh tone._

_"yeah, whatever. See you on the other side...I hope!" I mumbled the last part under my breath just loud enough so she could hear. It was funny seeing her bewildered look._

_ I took off down the hill. The first 30 seconds were fine, no worries but then it seemed like I was flying, picking up speed so rapidly I though I was going to fly off any second. _

_The wind blowing in my eyes made it complicated to see but the end was approaching rapidly. Just a little more ways, I thought._

_ Then It happened, a small pebble caught under my wheels, stopping my board at premium speed. I flew off so fast you'd think I was a bird. Oh crap I thought. The ground was getting closer... closer... closer... closer... then..._

_ BOOM! that was the sound I made when my face met the ground. Yes, that is right I face planted into the road. My body met the floor soon afterwards due to the cursed force called 'gravity'. I probably looked really awkward as I fell._

_ CRACK! Now I heard that just fine, well something is definitely broken no doubt now. My arm felt numb and kind of looked disjointed. I guess that would be it I thought sitting up while taking off my helmet with my left hand._

_" HOLY CRAP BROOKE ARE YOU OKAY?" All of my friends asked in unison. It kind of reminded me of Hikaru and Koaru._

_"Just fine!" I said and smiled awkwardly. I could hear all of them sigh in relief. Awe look they were worried for me!_

_"But I do think my arm is broken though." I said and if we were in an anime they would've all sweat dropped._

_While we all were walking back to the house to call my mom and tell her about what I'd gotten myself into I walked over to Aura and said._

_"Now remember to ever let me do anything that stupid again, please!"_

_"Duly noted." Aura looked around, "Now who wants to tell Brooke's mom about this?" _

_Now nobody was excited about this._

* * *

Groaning I run my hands over my face. Ha-ha, good times with good friends. Good thing I'm left-handed or else heading back to school would've been twice as hard as it was. Now only if this darned headache would subside.

I handled that fine, thinking back on it I'm pretty grateful that I didn't sustain any other injuries from that stunt. As I stated before I can handle most pain well but I if get something minor like a simple flippen headache... I am not happy... at all. Headaches are just in your head. But for some reason when you have a headache it seems impossible to do almost everything else. Do you get what I mean? I might hate headaches more than I hat airports, public bathrooms, gyms, or the mall. All are things I'd rather avoid. They only affect your head but when that happens it makes your whole body seem useless.

I cracked one eye open only to come up with black spots and a sudden bought of drowsiness overcame me. I felt that I wanted to sleep but this was not the time… or at least I think. . Everything was blurring together getting black.

Blinking a few times, I waited for my vision to return to normal.

Why do I feel so shitty suddenly? Last I remember I was at Auras house. She stole my phone, I took it back, and we got into a fandom argument. Then we drove back to my house. I accidentally locked the door because it was already locked and... blank. I don't remember happens next. Huh?

I furrow my eyebrows. Why? Why don't I remember? What happened last night?

I hate this feeling. The feeling I can't remember. Like when you have a dream that you know was probably the most awesome you've ever had, but you can't figure out what exactly happened. I feel out of the loop and it's my damned life. This must've been how Otanashi felt when he couldn't remember his past in Angel beats. Freaking confused. It's like you have the key to the universe but you can't figure out a way to put it in the lock.

Opening my eyes fully I assess my situation. First I don't remember a thing that happened last night and…wait a second this isn't my room! And last I checked everything didn't look drawn… like an anime? Yeah what in the absolute frick.

This would be kind of cool, if not for the memory loss. Then I'd probably be doing the biggest fan girl reaction out there but no I'm just becoming more confused to the point of excruciating frustration.

So I come to a hypothesis, one: I'm hallucinating and somebody spiked my drink or something which is highly unlikely,

or two: I'm totally lucid dreaming now, which is awesome! But wait…you don't feel pain in dreams so you? I think not.

On the utter edge of sanity and confusion I look around the room to see if I can find any clues to where I am and what the heck I'm doing here.

There's a king bed on the far wall with dark blue satin sheets and an army of pillows to match. That many pillows aren't legal. It must be a hassle to make that bed every morning. If somebody robbed this house, you'd have enough things to throw at them on that bed. It'd be more like an assault of comfortableness, a war of stuffing, an attack of the plush! I wonder if it's as comfortable as the stuff in Auras house…

Ok not the time for rambling…. I'm in a serious predicament here!

I large bookcase is well stocked with books of all titles. More than I'd ever dream of owning… right next to said book-case is a plain desk with a few papers and an expensive looking laptop. The middle of the room in which I am standing has a television mounted on the wall, couch, and is that a mini fridge? The only thing that seems out-of-place on this picturesque room is the band posters on the left wall. Based on the posters…I approve.

For what it's worth this looks like the average teenage girls room. A rich teenage girl! This rooms cost is probably the amount of money in my college fund. What a depressing thought. Yet, what am I doing here? Last I checked we were a middle class American family.

Walking over to a door, hoping that it's a way out, but it seems like another room. I turn on the lights. An equally expensive looking bathroom greets me. This is a bit overkill, seriously what's the point of having such a lavish setting for a place you take a shit. seriously?

I flip on the light switch and walk towards the nearest mirror. What I find surprises me.

Not only do I feel like shit…I look like shit. My long brown hair looks like a poodle gone thru a car wash or maybe perhaps if I stuck my head out of a car going 50 m.p.h. I could get the same effect. I was pretty amazed that even as an anime I could pull off looking so unattractive at the moment.

Glancing down at my clothes… or should I say what's left of my clothes my confusion worsens. Now I really am curious about WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?!

* * *

_Ah! What is not a dream by day_

_To him whose eyes are cast_

_On things around him with a ray_

_Turned back upon the past?_

* * *

Turning around in the mirror my eyes fixate on something very… wrong. On my back I see a scar. Like there was a serious wound there that left well a scar. Huh scar, like in full metal alchemist, wait what am I thinking about that right now? Anyways I remember when Aura asked how I haven't sustained any serious injuries due to my clumsiness but I would remember getting something like this, wouldn't I? I'm very certain that in my 15 years of living I would've noticed something like this on my own body. I don't believe that my simple tripping down the stairs could inflict such an injury.

And out of completely nowhere soon as my eyes glance at the scar again pain erupts from my back. I fall over to my side in the fetal position holding myself hoping it'll all go away. But it doesn't, it only gets worse and worse. Why the heck is this happening? I shakily raise my hands where I can see them and when I do my I have to think this is a dream even though the blaring pain would say otherwise.

It feels as if I've gotten slapped in the face as my memories make their grand reappearance. double whammy.

The blood, the bodies everything was coming back to me in a tidal wave of information. The blood, the men, the knife… me, my parents.

NO! This can't be! This is just a dream... right? It can't be! I think all of this but I know it is far from a dream... it is a nightmare. A real nightmare. The truth sets in me like an anchor…I will carry the weight of this forever. I will forever remember this, I can never forget... never…

My parents are dead. They were taken away and I'd never see them again. I'd never see them smile or hear their voices…they were gone… forever, ripped away from me by two strangers who I'd never seen in my life. Those two strangers took everything away from me for what, their own selfish sadistic means or their own fucking entertainment. Is that the only thing my parent's life was viewed to them? A toy that they could play with by their own means? My parents were worth more than that and for somebody who had never met them to decide it was time for them to die… is, it's not enough. Is this how evil humans are? They took away everything even my….

Even my own life.

I was supposed to be… dead.

I… died.

My life was meaningless to them. They didn't care who I was or how I acted towards other people, no they just wanted to kill for the fun of it. My life is meaningless to others…. I acted how they wanted to become scared and they chose that I had to die. Why did it have to be this way? They could've chosen anybody else but they chose my family. My innocent family that they destroyed, all lives wasted.

How would Aura react? Knowing that her best friend was dead. She, she was everything to me, knew all my secrets and I knew hers. How would my friends react? Would they blame themselves? How would they deal with this?

Tears leaking down my face I pulled myself to my feet and looked into the mirror. I looked down causing a shadow to go over my face. I gripped the counter, hard. At this point I wouldn't be surprised if my knuckles were turning white at the force I was emitting

Hurt, over losing both of my parents

Anger, at the two people who killed my parents

Loathing, practically the same as anger

Resentment, for not putting up a better fight

Helplessness, for not being able to save my parents

And last but not least

Denial, for the simple fact that I died.

"Why?" I whispered. "Why?"

Why did I open that door? Why didn't the car work? Why did we all have to die? Why?

The smile of the monster is forever embedded in memory. I want to forget. Why can't I forget?

Summing this all up my mental state couldn't have been better, note the heavy sarcasm.

I could still joke at a time like this? I slightly smiled. I must really be a fucking terrible person. I guess I am going crazy aren't I?

* * *

After sniveling in that bathroom for a few hours pathetically like the person I am I walked into the room. At this moment I didn't care about where I was or what danger possibly awaited me. I couldn't care less. It isn't like I had anything to live for did I? The only way I possibly could be if Aura was here too and since I'm dead I find that highly unlikely.

I did wonder where I was… on a small-scale but I was too centered on my pity party to be concerned. Who cares anyways because I don't. What's the worst thing that could happen. That I die? Been there done that.

If Aura saw me like this she would flip. Probably tell me to stop PMS'ing and get along with life. Well mine has ended, literally.

Taking a moment to once again spare a glance at the lavish setting I head straight towards the bed. All of this was emotionally, mentally, and physically straining.

Falling onto the sheets I felt something on the bed. Groaning in annoyance I pull it out from under me. Doesn't life, or death per say hate me. It's an envelope with a fancy seal on it addressed to…me? Maybe there's an answer in here somewhere!

Ripping it open eagerly I pull out the paper. It was in Japanese, dammit! I don't know Japanese. Pulling the letter closer to my face I make a very interesting discovery. Seems that I can read Japanese now...

_Miss Broke Flagmare,_

_ Ouran High school grants admission. We'd love to have you attend our school. We are flattered to have the daughter of an American company even considering attending out faculties. We've already sent your uniform along with a map of the school, and schedule. _

_~Chairman Souh_

And along with my mind, the letter fell out of my hands. This was becoming too much for me to handle. In normal circumstances which you already know that this isn't, you wouldn't be getting a letter from a school in an anime. Now there's another mystery added to the list of my ...death.

Flopping down into the sheets, my left hand holding the letter I think for a few seconds.

Everything made sense to me all at once.

* * *

_That holy dream- that holy dream,_

_While all the world were chiding,_

_Hath cheered me as a lovely beam_

_A lonely spirit guiding._

* * *

_"Hey Brooke I have a question for ya!" Aura asks, sitting up from her sleeping bag. I had finally gotten the girl to sit down and watch an anime with me much to her refusal._

_ We were watching Ouran High school host Club. I thought it would be suitable for Aura seeing as she is the boy crazy one in our group. _

_"What is it?" I say taking another handful of chips._

_"If you were apart of this series, like you always ramble about who would you be?" She questioned._

_"Well, I start, "I'd be the epic exchange student from America Brooke Flagmare! My parents would own an electronic company hooking me up with the best stuff to watch anime on!"_

_"So if you were in an anime, you'd be watching anime? Really?" Aura questions. _

_"OH COURSE!" I shout as if it's the most obvious answer in the world._

_"But then you'd be like that girl...what was her name...Renge?" Aura states monotone._

_I whip my head around and give her an incredulous stare._

_"No one, and I mean no one could ever be as annoying as Renge." I say._

* * *

It's all coming together. It all makes complete sense. I Am Brooke Flagmare daughter of the American electronic company owners.

I died and by some complete mumbo jumbo voodoo weird as hell random thing I ended up here. I'm in Ouran High school Host club. That'd explain the reason everything looked like an anime. That'd explain why I'm alive right now. And that'd explain why when I read the acceptance letter I understood it.

My life is like all the fan fictions I read… or my lives?

Flipping over on the bed I screamed into all the sheets. Why is everything so complicated…? How the hell does this even happen anyways? I don't understand how this happened... but I know what happened.

It's

not

supposed

to

be possible.

Staring into the sheets fatigue finally catched up with me. Letting the sensation I know full well as sleep take over I think only one thing…

If I can't survive one life…how will I survive this one?

* * *

_What though that light, thro' storm and night,_

_So trembled from afar-_

_What could there be more purely bright_

_In Truth's day-star?_

_~ A Dream _

_Edgar Allan Poe_

* * *

**Yay finally got that all written. Now that this is over I can finally get the story underway! Now unto the real plot….. we go from here.**

**As I stated before reviews are welcome! please let me know how you liked- or disliked this chapter. I also take suggestions! **


	3. A dream within a dream

**dreamwithinadream262 welcomes you all to the story of my mind! All Ouran fans welcome! **

**Note I dreamwithinadream262 am not responsible for the reactions prompting by reading this fanfiction which include:**

**Fangirling**

**Re watching the whole series of OHSHC**

**Ahhhh we all know you will anyways ;D….. so yes Reviews and constructive criticism are all welcomed. I'd much like to grow as a writer and by reviewing and suggesting things to me you give me a good advantage. This chapter was a bit hard to write seeing as I spent the whole day refreshing my Ouran knowledge. In case anyone is wondering I plan to go in order of the episodes…or so I think. In any case that's the plan…so far. Of course I'll have to add in my own scenes!**

**_Christmasloot_****: yet again thank you for your encouraging comments. Honestly if nobody commented on my story I find very little motivation to write any more…but it seems that isn't the case. So thank you for your loyalty to the story!**

**I dreamwithinadream262 do not own Ouran High school Host Club or any other songs, books, movies, anime, manga, or poems motioned in this fan fiction**

* * *

_ Take this kiss upon the brow! _

_And, in parting from you now,_

_Thus much let me avow-_

* * *

I know I've been saying this… or rather thinking this quite often lately but WHY?!

Why did I have to get stuck inside the anime Ouran High school Host club? Couldn't I have been sent to a different anime, a cooler one where I'm not expected to act so prim, proper, and put together when I'm obviously falling apart?

I mean if I got sent to Amestris at least I'd have an idea about how I got there with the gate and everything! Meeting the Full metal alchemist would've been awesome and I contribute to the plot so much, save them some trouble you know?

I would even prefer to be sent to Death note…no Angel beats, or Fruits Basket even! At least there if I told my story to anyone, (which would never happen anyways) they'd probably believe me more… seeing as they all have some supernatural property in the show.

No, I was 'blessed' with being stuck in this anime… about a rich high school with a bunch of close-minded preps who worship 'commoners coffee', and have their own damned host club! There is a fine line of watching a show and living it. Well and the fact that you had been murdered to achieve this feat… yeah it doesn't put you in such a chipper mood.

I'd always told my parents that one day I'd be successful and rich. That one day I'd have enough money to buy them that nice house on the cape. You know the one that overlooks the ocean in the rural scenic area, white crisp paint with gardens and that lingering scent of the sea in the air… picture perfect? Well here I am now… rich, no success, and no one to buy a house on the cape for because well they're all dead.

I've only been here a month, one month and you know what? Trying to act like you're all put together, happy, the perfect heir when you just went through the experience of seeing your parents die and dying yourself...

I don't know how I'm doing.

I don't know myself anymore at this point.

I don't know anyone.

Nobody knows me. Not the real me, nothing.

I don't know why I even am acting like this. These people in this house... this mansion… I have no ties to them whatsoever. Why am I acting the way they want me to when I don't know anything about them?

These people who are supposed to be my parents, I can't accept that because they will never ever be the same as my parents back home but yet I feel obligated to act like the perfect daughter for them. I'm playing house because I feel obligated to… I have no reason to… I just do. To them, I am still their daughter from birth whether they're aware or not. I can't just ignore that fact. In my old life my parents died and their daughter with them but here…they…wouldn't…understand. You'd think they'd notice their 'daughter' acting strange, terrified, traumatized? On the contrary nobody said anything to me. Then again I have put up an act of sorts as I stated but somebody had to see something… But I should take this as a good sign. As long as no one suspected me of anything I was good.

Nobody would ever believe the things I saw, and to even speak about my…death… any sane person would think that I am crazy. All people just want something for their own gain. They're al evil… manipulative. You can't trust them at all. They'd try to gain my trust and it'd just hurt me. One word of that incident and I'd be shipped off to the closest psychiatrist and prescribed all kinds of pills to 'fix' me. But maybe I am just crazy? This is all crazy. This is my life after all…

* * *

Waking up I hear a shrill sound of a scream. Only do I realize that it was only me. Silence follows.

The only sounds I hear is the hyperventilated shaky breaths coming from my own body. Opening my eyes it's dark.

Black,

onyx,

ebony.

Not red, not crimson like all the blood… so much blood. The smile, everything, the knife… -gripping the sheets tighter tears stream down my face.

"It was just a dream" Brooke repeated to herself "It was just a dream. They aren't here. They aren't here."

After 10 minutes of calming myself down I knew it was fruitless to try to go back to sleep. Ever since the… incident I couldn't sleep peacefully. Nightmares weren't just nightmares they were memories haunting me. I was right when I came to the conclusion that I'd never live this down. It had been weeks since I had gotten the proper amount of sleep. The bags under my eyes usually covered with concealer started to resemble the trademark ones of L from death note, or better yet Gaara of the sand from Naruto.

* * *

_You are not wrong, who deem_

_That my days have been a dream;_

_Yet if hope has flown away_

_In a night, or in a day,_

_In a vision, or in none,_

_It is therefore the less gone?_

* * *

'Just like Gaara' I thought bitterly. 'Every time I close my eyes the demons come back.'

It's useless to just lay in this bed and do nothing. Kicking off the sheets I got up and walked strait towards the closet. Opening the door and pulling out a dress I laid it on the rumpled sheets.

Did I forget to mention today would be my first day of Ouran Academy? No? Well for your information it is that dreaded day. So if you guessed that the dress I picked out was the Ouran uniform, unfortunately you are correct.

Long sleeves, knee-length, red bow, and the lemon bright color were all there. I always loathed wearing dresses and honestly I wish I could wear regular civilian clothes to the academy like in all those fan fictions I use to read but I simply can't. Wearing anything besides the school uniform would cause me to stand out, greatly I might add. Standing out meant getting noticed by people, and being noticed by people meant more chances to get hurt. I didn't want to associate with anyone. I just want to get along with my miserable life. Melancholic and cynical would be a perfect description for me right now.

Slipping on the dress I head over to the mirror and walk towards the bathroom. Need to look presentable for everyone, eh? Good thing that most clothes I have to wear cover that…scar. It's a constant reminder but it's the only thing that ties me to my old life besides my torn up clothes, which I hid far in the closet. I don't want anyone to find it…now that would be very hard to explain.

I brush my hair and put concealer on the bags under my eyes. Taking in my appearance I don't see me… what I used to be that is.

My expression is blank, not a scowl nor smile in sight, just blank. My eyes once flowing with emotions are dull, void, vacant. You can't see my hurt, anger, or fear. I've perfected my façade.**..** My expression is complacent no hint of anything showing a mask, a show, it's all fake. I look like the walking dead, which is true. Just an empty soul, living with no purpose. The liveliness of the yellow is opposite of who I am. Showing ones emotions can be a liability especially for me. All I need to do is blend in with everyone else. I can't make myself stand out in any way shape or form. This isn't just so everyone else will ignore me; it's also so the Host club will as well. I can't give them any reasons to be interested in me whatsoever. That means no interaction with anyone from the host club.

I've thought of the possibilities though. Couldn't ignoring the host club make them more interested in me? With Tamaki's ambition to make all women happy, and Kyoya's want for knowledge lying low can turn itself on me, but even with this is I fraternized with the Host club they'd have more chance of noticing me. I guess all I'm trying to carry out here is trying to avoid the Host club as much as I can before they notice me. Hopefully if I am careful enough I can make it through High school under the radar. I've always been good at being invisible, even when I was previously alive. It was just my small group of friends. Speaking of which…

I wonder how Auras been taking this. A frown becomes clear on my face.

How would it be…to lose your best friend? If Aura died I would be devastated. All I can do is hope she, that she… could get over me. I'd hate for her to be consumed in grief over me of all people seeing as how pathetic I am. Couldn't even save myself… I wonder what my funeral was like. I told her if I ever died for it to be a celebration instead of mourning…. I wonder if they played Dead by my chemical romance like I always joked about.

_"Have you heard the news that you're dead?" _Oh I know I'm dead for sure. I stopped denying it.

I smiled at that thought. Knowing Aura she'd make everybody sing along to. But right now another song explains my emotions.

"Aura_, because these words were never easier for me to say  
Or her to second guess  
But I guess  
That I can live without you but  
Without you I'll be miserable at best." _ I whisper to myself.*****

Laughing I wipe the small tears that start to collect at my eyes and I take a deep breath and turn around. I can't think about these memories now… wouldn't want to have a breakdown at school now would I?

Walking out of the bathroom I check the clock… 3:00 a.m… seems I've got some time to kill.

Some time later, I didn't bother to look at the clock; I smirk looking at the new set of rules for myself

Only speak when necessary

Do not become friends with ANYONE

Do not act suspicious

Avoid all hosts

And finally,

Don't stand out (be average)

Sighing I sit back in my chair, arms above my head.

Reviewing my 'rules' I memorize it all. Memorizing information was something I always made a habit of. When all else failed I could have a constant… even if it didn't make sense. When I couldn't explain my emotions I turned to poetry and song lyrics to explain it for me.

There was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" I called. How much time did I waste?

"Miss Flagmare it's time for you to leave for school. All of your school items are downstairs and the chauffeur is waiting for you outside." A mumbled voice says through the door.

From the tone of voice I can tell it's one of the younger maids. A rich person's life just isn't for me because I'm not used to all this pampering. Do I seriously need a limousine to ride to school? I miss riding in a regular mini-van.

I muttered a small thanks and headed out of 'my' room and out into the hall. She looked surprised to say the very least. I didn't really talk much anymore, I  
saw no reason to. If the words I said could just end up in me getting hurt, why even try! Rule 2, only speak when necessary. I repeat 'when necessary'

Walking down the stairs I see the surprised stare I get accompanied by bows from the workers of the house. Yes I know it's so astonishing to see the hermit leave her room, out of her natural habitat. Take a picture for god's sake!

Eventually I found where my school supplies were which was surprisingly easy. This mansion is so freaking huge that in the past month I've gotten lost on multiple occasions. They should really install one of those maps they have in malls for this house. It would make this life ten times easier for me.

Grabbing a sketchbook, pencils, and Edgar Allan Poe book (in English. It is my first language that I'd rather not forget.) I head to the limousine. If I was set on not talking to people reading and drawing were a good excuse. Dream within a dream was always a favorite poem of mine.

* * *

_All that we see or seem _

_Is but a dream within a dream. _

* * *

Finally pushing open the front doors my eyes are momentarily blinded. I lift an arm to shield my eyes. How long has it been since I went outside?

Lowering my hand I located the limo. The chauffeur opens the car door for me and I thank him.

He's a burly man with salt pepper hair. His eyes are wise, jolly, and kind but you never know what lies inside someone's brain. They can be up to no good but you'd never be able to see that. Nobody ever expected light to be Kira, except for L. Even a model citizen can be a mastermind, manipulative, and dangerous. You wouldn't even know it before it's too late.

As the limousine engine starts up, I can't help but be anxious. Even when drowning in my sorrow and grief this is still Ouran academy we're talking about. I'm going to a new school in a new country. Putting aside emotions from the murder I have the stress of being the new person at school. Aw for freaks sake can't I ever get a break?!

The scenery passes in a blur….. Trees, houses, shops…. And finally

Ouran Academy.

I have a few, or many words for Ouran, starting with

IT…WAS… HUMUNGOUS!

I'd never seen such an elaborate building before. It could beat the size of any museum I've ever been to. Great architecture, landscaping, upkeep.. this building was a real piece of art. What was even more astonishing was that the whole building was, well…pink. They should make people sign wavers because the building was so bright and pink I swear my eyes would burn. Yes, burn. I really haven't gotten out enough. Is even a cloudy day and my eyes are straining in the light. Eventually they'll adapt. At least, I'd hope... Having eye problems would add yet another stress onto my life/death.

Honestly it's hard because I don't know what to refer to everything. My old life as my death and this as my new life. Or my pre-death life as my life, and this as my death? Or possibly my old life, my death and this is my new life? I'm confused.

Back to that eye problem, my eyes don't have problems but it's just as it did. Getting use to being two-dimensional was hard. I had to my whole perspective on things. My brain was constantly calculating distances in the three-dimensional way. It was the same, however different. I'm not going into all of the details now…it'd take forever to explain.

Snapping out of my never-ending thoughts I hear the door opening for me. I grab my things, mutter yet another thanks and step out. I step forward to my new school. Stopping momentarily to hear the limousine's engines start-up to dive away I take a deep breath.

The first thing I noticed was there were many, many, many people.

Many, many, many people I didn't know.

Many, many, many people who could hurt me.

Many, many… ok I think you get the point.

* * *

_I stand amid the roar_

_Of a surf-tormented shore,_

* * *

Gingerly opening the bag, it was more of a satchel really, I look through my possessions. Schedule, textbooks, notebooks, sketchbook, pencils, etc, etc. Everything was there except for the map naturally.

Did I get a curse placed on me or something, because I have never-ending bad luck? I don't remember passing any black cats, breaking mirrors, walking under ladders or spilling salt.

So what do I do, the almighty Brooke when faced with a situation like this? Ask a student out of all the ones standing before me to find the office? Rule 1 comes in handy… to speak when necessary and finding the office is necessary in my case here. But no screw the rules, social anxiety, and paranoia make their début as of… now.

Nahh this isn't their début, they've always been there silly.

"Where are you hiding office?" I whisper to myself while walking down the labyrinth of hallways. Need I repeat mall sign? It that too much to ask!

Wandering down hallways aimlessly is a great way to spend your first day of school. Turning a corner something miraculous happens. I see a sign that reads 'main office'. Target sighted. My life is saved. I won't die a second time due to never-ending hallways.

"RINGGGGGGG' an annoying bells chimes. Freak I'm late.

Wasting no time I speed walk/ slow jog down the hallway to reach the main office. About 5 feet from the door I slow my pace down so it doesn't look like I was running.

Casually strolling into the office I fight the urge to cheer in victory and to start a monologue about my perilous journeys venturing the unknown corridors. Of course I don't. If I acted upon half the things my brain spews out…I'd probably be in a mental hospital, or seen as extremely eccentric.

Remember rule 3. Do not act suspicious.

"Name?" The secretary asks while shuffling some papers.

"Broke Flagmare ma'm." I pause. "I'm a new student here."

She types something in the computer adjacent from her desk. Turning back to me she smiles.

"Is there anything I could help you with Miss Flagmare?"

"Yes, actually I was wondering if I could have a m-map." Damn my stutter. Socializing was hard for me. Clearing my throat I continued.

"It would really help me find my classes." I huff out relieved I didn't have to say anything more.

Sensing my nervousness she laughs to make me feel comfortable.

"Just a moment," the secretary says. Taking her time to shuffle around her file cabinets I stare at my shoes as if they were the most fascinating items on the planet.

"Here you go," She hands me a crisp sheet of paper that is a map of course. "If you want we can have somebody escort you to your classes for today. Most of our students attended the middle school and were given a tour at the end of their terms."

"No, that's alright, I think I can manage just fine." I reply.

"If you insist." The secretary states, "If you need anything else, I'm right here. You should get to class soon though, it started 5 minutes ago." Scribbling something down she pushes a piece of paper into my hands. I stand confused.

* * *

_And I hold within my hand_

_Grains of the golden sand-_

* * *

Noticing the aloof look on my face she chuckles. "It's a late pass so you don't get in trouble with your sensei. Run along now."

"Arigato!" I rush quickly, bow politely and power walk out of the office. Glancing at my schedule and connecting it with the map I go to find my classroom 1-A. that's…familiar.

Brushing off the small bit of nostalgia, I soon come face to face… face to door with the classroom door. Hearing the faint sound of my new sensei and the chatter of my classmates I roll back and forth on the balls of my feet while thinking of my situation. I 'm already late so I'm going to have to interrupt eventually. Which way will make it less attention drawing? Could I slip in quietly? What should I d-

Unfortunately it seems my clumsiness has returned. I leaned a bit too far forward and into the door I went. The doors opened abruptly leaving me to stumble into the room. Thank god I didn't fall, but the room went silent, and boy did my face turn red.

And there goes rule #5… why can't I just bang my head on the walls until I get a concussion and not have to go back to school?

Walking forward I hand the slip of paper to my alerted sensei.

They're not looking at you Brooke, there's no one there…I try to assure (fool) myself.

**_WHAT ARE YOU KIDDING _****_everyone _****_IS STARING AT YOU!_**

Damn you conscience!

**_Well it is true!_**

I don't care if it's true, it's scary.

**_Doesn't matter if it's scary or not, doesn't change the face that you've gotten everyone's attention. _**

I hate being a realist….I shouldn't talk to myself, or think to myself

**_You've got that right._**

I feel my wall go up again. I push my bangs into my eyes to block everyone from my view but I know that they're still here. There are so many people. All eyes are directed on me. Some are bored, intrigued, curious, all attention focused on me. The staring is burning into me like they're seeing right through me. It's unnerving. I wish I could climb under a rock. I never was good with attention, even when I was alive.

Chuckling to himself my sensei takes a brief glance at me before clearing his throat.

"Attention everyone we have a new student! This is her first time attending Ouran Academy (Meaning she hadn't been to the elementary or middle school) and a Japanese school in general. Everyone be hospitable."

Gesturing for me to stand up front, my sensei tells me to do the most cliché, dreaded act in the history of school life. What was that task you may be wondering?

Introduce myself.

The biggest type of confrontation in my miserable paranoia, and anxiety filled life/death. Kill me…. (No pun intended)

I couldn't just walk out of this. Who knew how many of my rules I've broken today, not introducing myself would count as being suspicious. I can do this… sort of.

"M-my n-n-name is B-Brooke Flagmare." Curse my social anxiety, curse it, curse it, and curse it some more.

Wait, I can still redeem myself right?

In attempt to be bold I move my hair way from my face and look up at my peers. Now I know why 1-A sounded familiar

It's Haruhi's, Hikaru's and Kaoru's classroom.

Fuck my luck, wait I don't have any.

* * *

_How few! Yet how they creep_

_Through my fingers to the deep_

_While I weep- while I weep_

* * *

Becoming aware that half the people you are trying to avoid are in the same classroom as for...about the rest of the year is very nerve-wracking. It's even worse when you have to sit almost in between all of them. Let me explain. Let the story explain.

"Thank you for the introduction Miss Flagmare, now about your seat." He looked very deep in thought for a moment then smiled.

_'Looking up I see a man manically smiling at me.' _

I almost cringed at the memory. We need to forget that right now, it's school not memory lane.

Brooke, you can go sit in between the Hitachiin twins. Hikaru, Kaoru raise your hands."

Said twins raised their hands simultaneously in perfect sync.

Oh god... In between them?! Life just likes to screw me over, doesn't it! I pale at hearing their names. They are probably the shadiest people in this anime. But this also means I'm sitting close to Haruhi. So I am sitting next to three of the protagonists of this story. Lovely! NOT!

I lower my head and walk down the aisle to my new seat. Calm down I tell myself, but calming down isn't working. I'm practically hyperventilating as I stand.

Left, right, left, right.

I slide my possessions down and stare at the desk. I'm too much of a coward to even dare to glance up like I had before. I know everybody is looking at me. But soon their curiosity will fade, and their attention will be back onto the Sensei.

Soon enough I drone out all other disturbances. What's bothering me though is that the desks occupied to me immediate left ad right are no other in Hikaru and Kaoru.

Lifting my head I turn my face around to survey the class room. Maybe I can find something to repeatedly hit myself with…..

Amber eyes meet my blue ones. My eyes convey nothing, while his amusement .It is no other than one of the Hitachiins.

Anddddddd rule four has just been broken**.**

* * *

_O God! Can I not grasp_

_Them with a tighter clasp?_

_O God can I not save_

_One from the pitiless wave?_

_Is all that we see or seem_

_But a dream within a dream?_

_~A dream within a dream ~Edgar Allan Poe_

* * *

**This took a bit to write. I already have ideas for the next chapter…woohoo! Started re- watch OHSHC to remember all of the plot points and based off of them I think I have a good plot for the story…. If you have and suggestions to make this story better, PM me!**

**Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome!**

***The songs mentioned in this chapter are 'Miserable at best' by Mayday Parade, and 'Dead' by My Chemical Romance**


	4. In my place

**Well hello stranger this is dreamwithinadream262 speaking…or in fact typing?...writing..? ehh whateveaaa!**

**As you can obviously tell this is the next chapter of Death, Universe traveling, and the Host club? You can use dutathc for short. **

**Anyways for the last few days my family forced me into going to an amusement park with them, which gave me time away from my computer and thus, time to think. Now that I have my thoughts gathered I am writing! I am working around the clock to ensue I have speedy updates. Unfortunately my computer tends to freeze making me have to re-write sections of my stories at times because Auto recover can only save so much. This story is so close to 20k I'd never thought I'd have ever written is much…at least for me.**

**_Ciel-chocoholic-BakeNeko_****: Thank you for the review! And yes I know poor Brooke and her rules getting broken. Yeah, the host club is nearly possible to ignore. (forshadowinnnngggggg to what you're going to readddd) **

**So for all of my lovely readers, reviewing my story makes me a very happy and motivated writer, even if it's criticism…so please review. Suggestions and as I said criticism are appreciated to a HUGE EXTENT. Also, if I have made any spelling mistakes please inform me. I wish for this story to be the best it can, even if it is merely a fan fiction. **

**Until next chapter…. Adios mi amigos!**

**I dreamwithinadream262 do not own Ouran High school Host Club or any other songs, books, movies, anime, manga, or poems motioned in this fan fiction**

* * *

_In my place, in my place_

_Were lines I couldn't change_

_I was lost, oh yeah_

* * *

**Recap: Lifting my head I turn my face around to survey the class room. Maybe I can find something to repeatedly hit myself with…..**

**Amber eyes meet my blue ones. My eyes convey nothing, while his amusement .It is no other than one of the Hitachiins.**

**Anddddddd rule four has just been broken**

* * *

Those amber eyes looking at me...was unnerving. I felt as if I was being examined, judged. Like he could see right through me, or know everything about me. His eyes were curious, strong, sharp...dangerous. They held a certain glint, brightness that mine didn't. That glint was curiosity, about me. As they say curiosity killed the cat, curiosity killed me. If I hadn't been so curious I wouldn't be here...would I? Curiosity was dangerous.

I flinched at his intense gaze

It seemed like it was a challenge, who would break eye contact first. Who was braver than the other, but in my position it was predator and prey. . Time was frozen for every second looking into his eyes. Everything else melted away, all there was him and I. This was a competition to him. And I know that Hitachiin's love competition. He's a Hitachiin, always scheming. His eyes are up to no good.

Naturally I broke eye contact first. Those eyes, they frightened me. I hated dealing with confrontation so much.

My hands gripped the yellow material of the dress I felt the familiar sensation of anxiety come to me in waves. If I remembered correctly based on the episode 'The twins Fight' the person who I caught to attention of was Hikaru on the right side of me. Hikaru was more devious than Kaoru…

This anxiety wasn't caused because Hikaru was staring at me, in fact if it were anyone else, they'd cause me to have the same reaction.

Waiting a few minutes I managed to calm down. I can't do that again, showing my emotions so easily. I glanced back at the ginger hoping that by seeing that he isn't watching me I'd have peace of mind, for now.. Unfortunately I was wrong.

He was still staring at me, as if trying to piece a puzzle together like Near from Death note. None the less in this whole situation it appeared I was bored by the way my whole face looked like, yet inside I was freaking out. Similar to L from death note, I felt emotions but I didn't portray them, always. The only exception was that L always had a mask of indifference but I slipped up and showed my emotions fairly easily.

Turning my head away from Hikaru, I spared a look at Kaoru, who also happened to be staring at me. The same glint of curiosity shone in his eyes.

Both twins were looking at me with a Cheshire cat grin placed upon their mouths.

I was at the center of their minds right now.

I sunk into my seat further and pushed my bangs like a curtain so I couldn't see them. This would just appear to them that I was choosing ignore them, but I just wanted to escape their eyes. That gaze was burning holes into my sides. It was as if a spotlight was shining down on me screaming "Hey! Look over here!"

I didn't necessarily show it but my mind was racing.

Both twins? What did I do that was so interesting to make them stare this blatantly at me? They weren't even trying to do it discreetly. Didn't anyone tell these boys it's rude to stare? because I'm feeling mighty uncomfortable right now.

Wait, do they want to cause mischief, make me feel uncomfortable? They were known in the show for their mischief even earning them the title devil twins by Tamaki. Yeah they probably just want to mess with my mind right? Those freaking sadists! Everyone just wants to tear me down one way or another. Damn these devil twins. It seems I was sent to this world to have the Hitachiin twins be my not quite eternal torture. Well then again there is that saying that high school is hell.

My focus was out of whack and hell, I could tell that I was this close to breaking, and having another slip up. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Ok I can do this. Act normal. Compose yourself. Calm down. You can't let them get to you… remember I have to be strong in order to survive. I can't let them affect me. If a simple person staring at me is enough to make me weak, I'll never survive. I **_can_** do this.

When I open my eyes I look up with hard set eyes, trying to pretend two specific gingers weren't ogling me. As if I didn't have enough problems to deal with. But I simply can't let these two get to me. I won't!

Looking ahead of me I finally notice the student sitting directly in front of me.

Brown shaggy hair, and baggy sweater was, you guessed it.

Haruhi Fujioka

The Haruhi Fujioka, female lead of this whole entire story was sitting in front of me. Of course I'd notice this only now. My obliviousness really is infuriating to me. This is a huge deal.

Yet at the sight of Haruhi I didn't freak out as I thought I would. She was the most sane person in this whole entire show, that I'm unwillingly apart of.

Somehow I found myself observing Haruhi, which did freak me out a little because in essence it was as if I was checking out a girl, who most assumed was a boy.

Her short straight hair did in fact create the illusion that you were looking at a boy, from behind that is, which was my current point of view. The baggy sweater she wore did hide most of her... Uh... feminine features...

Ahem, awkward. I sound like a pervert for goodness sakes. Kakashi and Jiraiya would be proud of me…if I was in Naruto that is.

I wouldn't necessarily blame everyone that assumes Haruhi is in fact a boy, because at the moment she looked rather androgynous with the outfit she was wearing and all. Yet if Haruhi showed up to school with her long hair and a giant poofy yellow dress akin to the one I was wearing like all the other female students, she'd indubitably come across as feminine.

Summing it up if you didn't know any better you would think Haruhi was a very feminine looking boy, Kind of like Yuki Sohma from fruits basket, or a very flamboyant one...no wait that's Tamaki.

Speaking of fruits basket Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai did draw a resemblance to Hatsaharu and Momiji. Even with the infatuation with bunnies. Also Momiji and Hunny do both look very young for their ages. The similarities are uncanny.

This isn't fiction anymore. Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai are probably in their classrooms right now doing work. Tamaki and Kyoya are also in the same situation.

Somehow I find comfort in remembering the things I used to like.

How I used to marathon watch naruto all day or better yet read the manga. I admired their characters so much, but I am nothing like those characters. I am weak, I always will me and I can't change the past. I couldn't defend my family or protect myself. I'm a mere girl who wasn't strong enough. I don't deserve to be here. All I'm leading is a fake life. It's meaningless. Even if I did survive all I would have to live for would be gone… wouldn't it?

I was so useless on that day! I wish could've done something more. Maybe I could've prevented it?! Couldn't I have been with them? I wished for this... to come here, to live yet I'm starting to doubt my purpose here... But it's past the point of no return to quote the phantom of the opera. I was the phantom here... Scarred by my experiences. Choosing to live in solitude...but I have decided yet.

`It is true, Christine!...I am not an Angel, nor a genius, nor a ghost...I am Erik!'" I mumble. Because somewhere I am just Brooke…I'm just Brooke, and nobody else will be me, or have the same experiences I've had.

I am Brooke, the girl who's parents died, the girl who died and traveled through universes and ended up in one of her favorite anime. And important enough, I am Brooke, the girl who's avoiding the host club at all costs.

Living is my only option. Remembering an angel beats quote I smile.

_"If I lost my memories…and got a different personality…I might be able to. But then, what does it mean to be reborn? That isn't the life I had anymore. It's someone else's life. Everyone only gets to live life one time and it's right here. I only get it once. This is my life. I can't entrust it to someone, I can't steal a new one, I can't force it on others, I can't forget it or erase it. I can't stomp over it, laugh on it, or beautify it! I can't anything! I'd have to accept my one shot at life no matter how cruel, merciless, or unfair I thought it was! Sir, don't you understand? That is why I must fight. I must keep on fighting! Because…because I can never accept that kind of life!"_

_~Yuri Nakamura (Angel Beats!)_

Facts, quotes, you'll always be my constant.

* * *

_I was lost, I was lost_

_Crossed lines I shouldn't have crossed_

_I was lost, oh yeah_

**_( Authors note: sorry if I am adding too many quotes to the story, Sometimes I just can't help myself)_**

* * *

Thankfully the rest of class was uneventful. After a short period of time Hikaru and Kaoru decided to actually pay attention to class instead of me. For that I am grateful. We were learning language right now, my best subject. In my previous life I had been quite the book fanatic to the point that my mother had to stop me from buying books so I could save my money.

Nobody really understood why I loved books so much in my past life. They thought books were boring and that I was weird for choosing a book over going to parties like everybody else. To them I was the invisible bookworm, and I was content with that.

There isn't much of a difference now, is there?

Books take you places without even walking. You are taught valuable lessons just by reading. You feel as if you've been with the main character throughout all of their struggles, and hardships, secrets, pain, and conflict. A mutual understanding is formed, and you connect with the protagonist every experience you have faced verses theirs. Every single book has a completely different plot, a world in which you become immersed in, and you want to see your favorite character succeed in the end. Just by reading you become apart of an adventure, something more. When you finish one book, there are tons waiting for you.

I had the same feeling's with anime… and now I'm living one.

"Miss Flagmare." A voice I register as my sensei rips me from my thoughts.

"Yes?" I inquire in a quiet voice.

"Can you define the word pulchritudinous?" he states looking at me with the I-know-you-were-daydreaming-face.

I can tell that he expects me to not know the answer but honestly, with how much literature I've read… some words just stick with you.

I cross my arms out in front of me as if it were a shield from all the glances that were cast in my direction.

"Pulchritudinous," I start in a bored tone. No emotions. "Used to characterize people of having great physical beauty…"

My sensei looks taken aback for a second, just the reaction I was waiting for. In a flash that look of surprise is replaced with a smile.

"Very good, Miss Flagmare! It seems we have another reader in this classroom." He then continues with his lecture on proper grammar.

"I suppose so..." I mumble.

* * *

_"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!" _an obnoxiously loud bell rings. Boys and girls shuffle from their seats for what reason I have no idea.

Watching what everyone's actions were I deducted that it was time for lunch. My peers start to move from their seats in order to get out of the to the lunch room. I sit back noticing that Haruhi hasn't moved an inch. I then remember that she usually ate her homemade lunches in the classroom.

Getting up I take my stuff and move to the front of the classroom once the majority of the students leave, with the exception of Haruhi. I could use alone time right now and well for a long time.

Cautiously, I start walking down the hallways, map in hand in order to find a good place to eat, or rather think in peace.

"Hey you!" I voice calls out to me, or at least I believe is addressed to me.

I whip my head around to find a girl with black hair and brown eyes standing in the middle of a group of girls. I'd dub them a clique at first sight. If I remember correctly they were in my class, sitting a few rows ahead of me.

"M-me?" I inquire, pointing at myself.

She smiles, "Of course you silly! My name's Rin, at least I believe that's how you introduce yourself in America, First name before your last?"

I nod my head in affirmative.

-"Anyways, she started again," Since you're new and all my friends and I were wondering if you wanted to sit with us in lunch today?" Rin looked at me with a huge smile and sparkling eyes. I knew that glint; it was confidence, which was a trait I did not possess.

I looked down to avoid her eyes, "U-um th-that's okay… I was going to eat alone any-"

"Great!" Rin cuts me off. "Follow me!" I feel a hand start tugging on my wrist.

With that Rin started to pull me away towards the cafeteria. It was futile to try to get away, she had a strong grip. I didn't dare to argue any further with the matter.

She was one of those girls who it didn't matter is you didn't comply; she'd always get what she wanted. In this case it was for me to sit in the middle of a crowded, loud cafeteria.

Upon entering the room and analyzing the people inside I could distinguish the crowds of people by their mannerisms. The preps, the athletes, the nerds, drama, hipsters, artsy type, bad boys, wallflowers, etc. etc. were scattered about. Even with the uniforms my observant skills were not faltering. It was astounding how at times I could be highly alert, and observant, but at other times oblivious.

Rin lead me to their claimed lunch table with her friends following behind her. They introduced themselves separately yet I made no effort in memorizing names. I wasn't planning on becoming friends with anyone so the knowledge of names was simply not needed.

Obviously I wasn't pleased with the situation at hand. All I wanted was some quiet time away from people, but of course I'm stuck with the exact opposite. Leaving the table would be too suspicious; yet staying meant I had to socialize with people. How exactly could I avoid people without suspicion? Does everything I do contradict itself, or is it all doublethink? Confusion you never cease to amaze me.

The peers I happened to accompany chattered in trivial and, boring matters. They droned on and on about clothing lines, celebrities, and gossip occasionally asking my opinions about things, which I answered monosyllabically. I stared at the table, reading my book, blatantly ignoring their endless amount of questions that seemed to come out of nowhere.

I smiled to myself while turning the pages. It may not look the same, but it still feels like it. The smells of paper, the crisp texture of the pages, were all there. I was becoming lost in re-reading '_The Tell Tale Heart'_ until somebody decided to disturb my miniscule amount of peace…again.

"So, Brooke what is America like?" One girl chimed. She looked earnest enough, as if in her question she actually wanted to know more about me. The sincerity in her voice reminded me of Aura.

A pained expression crossed my face, but in a flash it was gone. If anyone had caught it they didn't make any signs of it. I pushed all my memories to the back of my head.

"I- its c-culture is different from Japan's, b-but they share some similarities." I reply.

"Are there any cute boys there?!" Another girl asked excitedly hearts in her eyes. It was an expression I was not familiar with because in anime there was more variety in facial expressions. Maybe soon I'd witness the famous sweat drop, I mused to myself.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at her. Boys? Is that all girls had to talk about. There's nothing special about boys anyways, I mean any of them could hurt you. Girls who were boy crazy annoyed me. They'd fawn over boys, get their hearts broken and repeat the same process without a second thought. It was a recurring cycle.

It was obvious these girls always had everything handed to them on a silver platter. They had never experienced true pain in their lives, and hat caused them to be truly, terribly naïve. All they saw was a one-sided mirror, they were stuck in sheltered lives, and any day that mirror would be shattered. Then they'd look past their fake utopia and grow up, instead of fawning over boys, talking about real maters. Mine had been shattered not too long ago. In essence I was envious of them, that they could converse about frivolous matters so easily.

I thought back to my past life, on the first day of middle school my whole class was asked to draw an object that described themselves. Most of my classmates took a more comical road picking items such as food, and animals. I described myself as a broken mirror for the fact that I tended to look at everything with a different perspective, and in separate points of view.

I could just be like them, in a way. They were the background characters of the story, contributing to it, in the very slightest. I needed to be like them in that sense. I just needed to be appearing in the background with no important role.

"Brooke?" the girl asked. I was brought back into reality.

"o-oh I'm sorry… back to your question. The boys there are okay... I guess."

"Just okay?" She asked drawing out the words, with one of her tweezed eyebrow raised.

I fumbled with my hands, a nervous habit that I'd had since the beginnings of my youth. Usually I'd keep a hair tie or two around my wrists to play with, but it seems I'd forgotten to do so.

"Y-yeah, I never really fraternized with them, you know…"

"What?! Why?" The girl asked shocked at my statement that I didn't fraternize with boys, but she was cut off by another person.

"Humph, I bet they couldn't outdo the host club!" She almost squealed.

Upon the words 'Host club' all the girls started to swoon. I inwardly cringed at their peppiness. So this was the crazy fan girl side of the female population of this academy… scary. I just have the idea that if any girl ever approached the Host Club, teeth and talons would appear. These girls were worse than Sasuke fan girls in Naruto... if that was even possible. Yet this wasn't real love, as Haruhi explained when Renge started to turn the Host club. She only saw the outside of people, and stereotyped them, the same as all these girls were doing now. This wasn't love; it was just a crazy obsession. These girls were refined though. If they were like Justin Beiber, and One Direction fans, the host club would be struggling to keep the girls physically off of them.

All females in the room turned to stare lovingly to a specific table in the middle of the room. It was where the Host Club was sitting. I spared a small peak in their general direction. Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru and Kaoru occupied the space. Kyoya was writing something in that very secret notebook of his, (I'd always joked that it was a death note) while Tamaki was scolding the twins for some unknown reason. The twins were standing there, smiling brightly as if they were being praised, rather than reprimanded. From the distance I was sitting from them I faintly heard the term 'devil twins' being thrown around. I silently agreed

Huffing in annoyance at the chatter I snuck away from the table while everyone was distracted with the actions of the Hosts. It was the perfect opportunity.

Walking aimlessly in the hallways yet gain, I was finally relieved to be out of a crowded environment. My anxiety was starting to lower thankfully, from the lack of people occupying the current place I was in now. Just the way I like it to be, quiet, and empty.

Letting out a sigh, I resumed walking.

Hearing my footsteps echo on the marble floors I wandered farther into the maze of corridors. I don't bother to look at my map this time; I just relied on wherever my own two feet choose to take me. Hopefully I'd end up somewhere pleasant.

* * *

_Yeah, how long must you wait for it?_

_Yeah, how long must you pay for it?_

_Yeah, how long must you wait for it, oh, for it?_

* * *

_"I don't need a wall or face,_

_I just need a place_

_I can call and name my own_

_My anywhere place_

_My anywhere place."_ I sing to myself softly, brushing a piece of hair out of my eyes.

After wandering for about ten minutes I promptly discovered Ouran Academy's garden. It was the same one in which many games of kick the can would be played in the distant future.

I'd always liked the way the outdoors were, with its clean air and the sounds of nature, however I never made a steady habit of venturing outside often. I could never enjoy going outside much because of my overpowering sense of paranoia. It seemed that I'd always thought something was going to frighten me in one way or another. I'd always blamed that on my previous addiction to 'Law and Order , Special Victims Unit' and other crime shows like 'CSI' and 'Criminal Minds' yet right now I couldn't be happier to be all alone, outside confined within the walls of plants.

I was sitting under a small pavilion, the one that Tamaki always suggested the Haruhi and he should hide under. It was quaint, quiet, and very elegantly put together with the rosebuds giving off a fragrant scent in the air. When I looked up I could see the tall trees that lined the part of Ouran I was in. I could also see the bright pink clock tower that wasn't too far away. It was simply…peaceful.

This gave me time to time about all of the events that had happened in such a short mount of time today. I had single-handedly broken every single rule I had set for myself just a few hours earlier, on multiple occasions. Seems I'm not that well with keeping my own rules myself.

My mind wheeled back to when I was inside the classroom. When I watched the anime Haruhi was the student who sat in-between Hikaru and Kaoru. Now that I came here, I'm the unlucky girl who sits there. I don't want to change much the story… but how much of it have I disrupted already? I hope it isn't much seeing as my only advantage so far is on knowing the future events. For a fact I know that today Haruhi will break the 8,000,000 yen vase, which will put her into debt with the host club. Then she'll become the dog of the club, and then a host herself. After this the story is set in place. Hopefully after Haruhi becomes added unto the Host club she'll become their main concern.

She gets the better life-changing situation, while I'm stuck with the life/death changing situation.

I close my eyes and breathe in the fresh air surrounding me. If only a peace like this could last forever…

"_RINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!"_ A bell rings signaling the end of lunch.

I open up my eyes and get up, grabbing my bag behind me. Well, it was nice while it lasted.

* * *

The end of the school day comes to a swift end without any other mishaps. I got back to class on time, finished all my work, and successfully ignored everybody.

Shuffling my papers and organizing my bag I set off to find the library. Even though it's the end of the regular school day, it is still insisted that students join clubs. My new 'parents' were very adamant on that fact and insisted, not that I had a choice anyways, that I stay after school to go to clubs or study. I don't want to join any clubs, with the whole people thing. Fraternizing with anyone here was not on my agenda. Just keep a low profile and get through these years to come. Make my parents…proud of me. My expression darkens a little, was I a good daughter? Never mind that….

I theorized that my 'parents' just wanted me to socialize with the other students for business reasons. There was a fat chance in that happening. Even if I wanted friends (which I didn't) I wouldn't found a friendship on the soul part of my 'parent's' behalf. That wouldn't be an honest motive.

Opening the doors to the first library I am shocked to see how many people are there. Libraries had always been my sanctuaries, places covered in books with the rule that you had to be quiet as a common curtsey to everyone else; however this library was quite different.

The amount of books I that humongous room was very impressive to say the least. It would be a bookworm's utopia if there wasn't as much noise as I heard. This library seemed that its purpose wasn't to read books but rather a rendezvous spot for people to socialize with each other considering the amount of people I saw occupying the room.

Imagine my shock and horror when I discovered the second, third, and fourth library rooms were in the same situation as the first. When Haruhi was talking about the rowdy library rooms in the first episode she really wasn't lying.

I fix the strap of my backpack unto my shoulder and head out. My plan is to stay back in the gardens or walk around the hallways until it's time to leave. I should memorize the building though…it would be helpful for me in the future. While occupying myself I can avoid the Host Club and wait it out until my ride arrives.

Passing a huge window I look out to see a huge water fountain with a cherub. I sigh looking blank. That princess girl or whatever her name was, I really don't care because she only debuts I this episode only will drop Haruhi's bag soon. Honestly I believe that princess, who was Tamaki's guest, happened to be over-reacting. She is even more naïve than the girls I had to sit with at lunch. Jealously is an emotion not well suited for many people.

I turn around on my heel to walk to another spot when I am suddenly face to face with a hooded figure.

The person resembles a shadow with the amount of black they where. They have Black hair, black cape, and a yellow cat puppet in one hand?

I jump back a little surprised by the sudden presence. Why did they sneak up on me? Are they dangerous? My heart quickens as I suddenly realize who this.

…

…

…

…

…

…

Nekozawa...The Nekozowa, leader of the black magic club was standing in front of me.. His signature creepy smile graced his pale face. This wasn't like the twins amused, mischievous grin, it was a dark, twisted grin.

To say I was shocked is a statement. To say I was inwardly cringing and wishing I was dead is the truth. (Again no pun intended)

Of all characters Nekozawa was most mysterious, he wasn't someone you could read or expect a certain reaction or action from him. This made him a huge threat to me. Hikaru and Kaoru and the whole entire host club I could possibly expect a specific reaction from, but with him I had no defenses. Even in the anime you never really understand much about him so I was completely in the dark so to speak. No defenses whatsoever...

But what defense have I ever even had? I'm just a small girl; I don't know karate or anything to protect me. So defenseless…

I was frozen on the spot, momentarily forgetting how to move my legs. Confrontation… paranoia… social anxiety…

Just before Nekozawa was about to begin speaking, his face contorted into one of confusion.

"I sense the feeling of death here…but why?" Nekozawa muttered

My eyes widened considerably. The feeling of death? Could that… be about me? Nekozawa can sense it?

Nekozawa looked shocked that he accidentally said that out loud Brooke on the other hand finally found her voice.

"I-I-I h-have to g-go…goodbye!" I rushed out. Before you could even say 'beelzenef the curse doll'I high tailed out of there. All I knew was I had to get way, away from Nekozawa quickly.

He attempted to reach for her but Nekozawa stopped himself and he watched her fleeting form as she looked smaller and smaller as she ran away. When she was gone Nekozawa started to mutter to himself , debating about the weird vibes he got from her.

Running in every direction past any hallway I could picking at random I finally came to a stop, lodging myself into a hoard of girls to blend in.

I panted, my hands on my knees, while I was trying to catch my breath. I had gotten away, I'm safe. I had no concerns for now...

Yet when the hoard of girls started to move, I wasn't expecting to be dragged along with them.

* * *

_I was scared, I was scared_

_Tired and under- prepared_

_But I'll wait_

_For it_

* * *

I should have seen this coming, honestly I should've. Oblivious me gets me into very bad situations. I didn't even think twice before running into that crowd of girls. If I'd taken another look at them, I would've dashed down the direct opposite hallway. If I'd just looked, and listened I would've heard their inconsistent chatter about the host club, or seen the obvious signs of fan girl that emanated from them.

Anyways…

Being forced to move I was jostled in between the rushing crowd of girls. There wasn't any moving out, if you've ever been caught in a school hallway you'd understand. There is no space to move. Being 5'2 again a disadvantage, I couldn't sense where the heck I was being lead to.

Only when I heard the sounds of doors being pushed open I could distance myself away from the other girls. I was greeted by a fragrant smell. It was almost as if I was walking into a room full of roses.

Gaining my motor skills I used a hand to shield my eyes from the blinding light.

"Welcome!" voices said from the center of the room.

I froze.

No. No. No please tell me I'm dreaming. God no I can't- this can't be happening. I think you know the drill by now… with me I'm never dreaming.

As I heard the squeals of multiple girls I craned my head to the side… only to see the one and only famous...

Host Club.

* * *

_If you go, if you go  
Leave me down here on my own  
Then I'll wait for you, yeah._

_Yeah, how long must you wait for it?  
Yeah, how long must you pay for it?  
Yeah, how long must you wait for it, oh, for it?_

_Singing_  
_Please, please, please_  
_Come back and sing to me_  
_To me, to me_

_Come on and sing it out, now, now_  
_Come on and sing it out to me, me_  
_Come back and sing it_

_In my place, in my place_  
_Were lines that I couldn't change_  
_And I was lost, oh yeah_  
_Oh yeah_

_~In my place, Coldplay_

* * *

**OMGGGG this chapter took forever to write. I was going to add more of the host club but I figured that it could wait a chapter, I'm trying to figure out how to transition between the story parts beter... any suggestions? It would really help me! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, so just as a reminder...you know... reviewing is verrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyy appreciated!**

**The songs or anything else I quoted was**

***In my place ~Coldplay**

***Anywhere place ~Katie costello**

***The point of no return, and other lines from the songs, and book from phantom of the opera**

**The quote by Yuri is from angel beats**

**Peace out! ~dreamwithinadream262**


	5. I so hate consequences

**(Trumpets sounding in the background) Hell fellow writers, authors, readers, fan girls, and fan boys! Dreamwithinadream262 has graced you with another chapter of death, universe traveling and the host club? **

**Aloha everyone! I have some facts for you all. You see I started writing this story in January, but at the end of July I decided to rewrite it because the quality of my writing increased. So technically I started this story on ****7/25/13****. I hope that puts one thing in perspective mostly about how fast I will be updating so yeah….**

**Oh and for all of you Full metal Alchemist fans… I recently started brotherhood and now I'm almost finished with it… I have to admit it's 10 times better than the first series, but I love both of them all the same.**

**_ : _Gracias! I do try to make the emotions show even though I wonder if it's too much at times.**

**_Elfled:_ Well this was an …interesting comment to read but I enjoyed it. If your ovaries are close to exploding already… I assure you they will in future chapters. And yeah I harbor very strong feelings to any books so I thought 'what the heck' I'm writing about it!**

**_MeAFanfictionGirl _and**

**_The Amendable Snow Freak:_**

**Thank you both! Romance is soon to come, I'm working on it but I'm still battling which character I should pair Brooke with, even though I have an idea already…**

**_MysticHysteria: _Honestly you've commented on almost every chapter I've ever written, even in the old version of this story….so muchas gracias!**

**_ANOTHER IMPORTANT MESSAGE:_**

**Some of you were wondering if there would be any pairings in this story and the answer is yes. I am not the best at things concerning romance so I'll do my best, yet as I've said in every other intro suggestions are welcome. Reviews are very welcome. **

**Now for the most important statement to readers of this story….**

**Enter at your own risk**

**I dreamwithinadream262 do not own Ouran High school Host Club or any other songs, books, movies, anime, manga, or poems motioned in this fan fiction**

* * *

_And I'm good, good, good to go  
I got to get away  
Get away from all of my mistakes_

_So here I sit looking at the traffic lights_  
_The red extinguishes the hope that the green ignites_  
_I want to run away I want to ditch my life_  
_Cause all of my mistakes keep me awake at night_

* * *

_!**The Host Club is now open for business!**_

* * *

I stared at the polished tiled floors for a few seconds, my eyes wide looking at my reflection. When I came out of my initial shock of the pure sight of the host club it was already too late, the other girls had already signed up for their hosts and I was left there eyes as wide as saucers debating my next moves. The flight or fight response kicked in and I chose…flight.

I turned on my heel in attempt to walk out of the host club as soon as possible. That door was the only thing separating me from freedom! All of my efforts in avoiding the host club so far had gone to waste, not that my efforts actually worked at all, in all ways had they backfired but that wasn't going to stop me. I had to get out of here! I had to get out of here before somebody acknowledged me…before anybody noticed me-

"Princess where are you going?" A voice said. My eye twitched and I inwardly cringed already knowing who had said those words. The only person in the whole entire host club who would actually the word 'princess' like it was normal to call any girl they didn't know was… Tamaki Suoh

I pretended I hadn't heard him and took frantic steps towards the door, just feet away from it. A few mere feet separated me from freedom.

A hand clamped on my shoulder and my whole body went rigid at the sheer touch of another. I was practically emanating fear as my body was turned the other way to face the host clubs 'King'. His hand went on my chin and pushed up my face in order to look at him.

His blonde hair framed his face but his purple eyes were the most unique thing about him. This didn't matter though, I was still scared shitless. The last time I had ever been close enough to anyone…

_Trembling in fear I get up on my feet and attempt to run but am thrown knocked into somebody's chest. Looking up I see yet another man with a crazed look in his eyes. He grins at me pulling me close to his blood soaked garments. _

My breath hitches as I start to feel the feeling of being cornered. It was as if I was a caged animal, I had no escape.

"Welcome to the host club, princess!" Tamaki smiles and thankfully lets me go. I breathe out not even noticing that I had been holding my breath.

"We are the élite Ouran host club, here to make all women happy!" Tamaki beams looking down at me. I stare at him incredulously clutching my book closer to my chest. All my efforts had failed. Tamaki of all people, I'm screwed and honestly this bubbly blonde scared me to hell. I wasn't in control of any situations at hand.

"So, which type of host would you like?" Tamaki starts. Oh no, not this…not this. I shrink back a little at his words like each one uttered was acidic.

"Do you like the strong and silent type? The boy Lolita?" Tamaki points to where Mori- senpai and Honey-senpai would be, but until later in this episode they're at his kendo meeting.

How about the mischievous type or the cool type?" Tamaki waves in the general direction of Hikaru, Kaoru and Kyoya. These are the same words he used on Haruhi when she first accidentally barged in on the club.

I was starting to panic, meeting the host club was not on my agenda, all I wanted was to be able to say 'no thank you, I'm not looking for a host, please shut up so I can go. Of course I didn't breathe out any one of those syllables.

"Or maybe," Tamaki tips my chin up to look at him again. "You're into a guy like me."

He as really starting to unnerve me, people cannot be trusted as I've stated so many times over and over again. Having somebody invade my personal space whenever they got the chance didn't settle well with me. Heck, if I hadn't controlled myself as much as I was I would've screamed the moment he touched me. Is it possible I'm developing **aphephobia**?*

I squirm out of Tamaki's grasp and look at the ground, pushing my bangs in front of my eyes I calm myself down and become as collected as I can.

"I-I a-assure you I don't have a t-type, now if I could just g-go…"

"Nonsense!" Tamaki states triumphantly. "No woman will ever leave the host club without being happy! We shall find you a host at once!"

Being 5'2 and only 115 pounds it was extremely hard for me to pry Tamakis hand off my wrist while he was dragging me off to be a guest of one of the hosts. Being said I didn't pry Tamaki's hand off of my wrist but I did unwillingly become towed behind him with a horrified look on my face as he pulled me off to with his intentions being clear that he was going to make sure I experienced a host club.

He directed me over to a side of the room with him. He had a smile on his face totally oblivious of all the raging emotions churning inside me. My hair hid most of my face so I didn't give away my fear, or fuming anger.

Tamaki stopped abruptly almost causing me to trip due to the sudden halt. He let go of my wrists which I held tenderly. Tamaki had a hell of a grip. Did anyone listen to my opinions here? My wants?

"Hikaru, Kaoru, I'm aware that this princess in one of your classmates! We need to find her a host suitable for her liking! What can you tell me about her?!" Tamaki declared.

I stiffened up at the mentioning of those devil twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. In an instant I could tell they recognized me. I mean how could you forget the person you were practically stalking just hours ago?

The twins grinned.

"Yeah boss she's in our class but she doesn't act sociably so we don't know much about her!" Both twins said in unison which was very uncanny. They described me almost exactly how they had described Haruhi on the first day. Looks like we're recycling lines here…

Tamaki furrowed his brows.

"Never mind that, we will find you a host!" Tamaki suddenly busted.

* * *

_And after all of my alibis desert me__  
I just want to get by  
I don't want nothing to hurt me  
I had no idea where my head was at  
But if my heart says I'm sorry can we leave it at that  
Because I just want for all of this to end_

_And I so hate consequences_  
_And running from you is what my best defense is_  
_Consequences_  
_Oh God, don't make me face up to this_  
_And I so hate consequences_  
_And running from you is what my best defense is_  
_Cause I know that I let you down_  
_And I don't want to deal with that_

* * *

"_They say that teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me__"_

I mutter inaudibly. Teenagers scare the shit out of me; everyone in this room scares the shit out of me. The girls sitting next to me don't even know how they, who aren't even, brave enough to kill a fly, scare me. Being in this room with the hosts scared me. I didn't know what else to do but bury myself in the sea of words my book provided, or at least attempt to. You don't think I could actually be concentrated and read, ignoring the circumstance I found myself in did you?

Instead I pretended to read in order to look as if I was busy to any other person in the room. Hopefully they wouldn't bother me that way.

At this time I was observing everything being said, every single action somebody portrayed I was aware of… I wanted to be aware of everything so I could have some control over something. I hated variables, because they threw everything into chaos. You could never expect a recorded reaction from a variable, variables were all different. I loathed variables, yet constants made me feel safe.

The only problem was I couldn't be my own constant all the time. Just because I always knew what I was going to do, or what words were written on the page in front of me, at this time I didn't feel safer at all. Usually quotes would subdue my never-ending, racing mind with their words but I was in such an alert state now, all of that knowledge was discarded.

I noted on how most of the girls around me in one way or another were the type of girls that had everybody solve their problems. They needed companionship to function normally, and they'd be the first ones to complain about situations when they'd do nothing about it. However I sad most, not all. Some girls did look kind, naïve, and generally optimistic and trusting. Looks could be fooling though…

A perfect example would be Kyoya's smile. Nobody could quite distinguish what he was feeling at times. He was perfect in masking his emotions, for he could be mad at you but smile throughout the whole time. However I wasn't a stranger to this kind of treatment, or seeing it per say for I had done the same to everybody back home… when I was alive, yet nobody here will know about that part in my life.

Thinking about it, to anyone else it was scary; to me it was scary that I had so much knowledge about the personal lives on the host club. Even considering my circumstance as I'd pretty much traveled into another universe it still freaked me out. I had never met any of these people in my whole entire life until now but I knew almost all of their secrets and their biggest internal struggles. That wasn't information that was to be taken lightly. I know that if anybody had any baffling information on me like that without even knowing me, I'd definitely be threatened by them.

_"_Um, Tamaki what's your favorite song?" I heard a voice ask from a few tables away. At this point I was listening to about three conversations at once, all while 'reading' my book. Honestly it's surprising about the amount of topics people will talk about in a public setting. I could imagine that Kyoya used this to his advantage seeing that he knew almost everything about everyone at Ouran, or in the business world.

"The one that reminds me of you, of course." Tamaki replied smoothly.

Ah yes Tamaki was one of the most fake people in this room, not in his persona, it was hard to explain. He was trying to be fake, not on purpose, in fact there was a tone of sincerity in every word he said, yet every word he said was meaningless. He truly wanted to help all these girls be happy it was obvious in that but it wasn't as if he was going to pursue a relationship with any of them. What was the point of flirting with them if all he was going to do was simply distract them? In that way he could unintentionally break many hearts.

I had once come up with a theory… that if an act portrayed by somebody was portrayed many times, in essence it would lose its meaning. Yet if this person was special to you, the act, or gesture would be special every time. When you are acquainted with somebody who tended to pick up on the little habits they had, and it became their trademark, something special.

How it applied? Well Tamaki flirted on a daily basis, so it was almost casual to him to speak that way to almost everyone in second nature. Of course whenever a certain person (Haruhi) fell in love with him…eventually everything Tamaki did would become prominent to her as well.

Speaking of Haruhi….

"Speak of the devil, thanks for doing the shopping, little piglet. Did you get everything on our list?" I heard someone say. Remembering those words I came to realize that Tamaki had been the owner of them. It seemed I had spaced out for a few seconds. I had to stop doing that, I have to be alert whenever I'm here of all places.

Watching Haruhi sweat drop, an expression I never thought I would witness I could practically hear the words she was muttering to herself.

"What? Piglet?" Honestly I also had begun to wonder what had made Tamaki come up with such a name.

Walking over to Tamaki, Haruhi relayed what she bought from her list to him. Sparing a glance at the coffee he seemed utterly confused to exactly what he holding. It was a foreign object in his hands. It was almost funny to me, watching the heir of such a prominent family becoming confused at an object as common as coffee.

"What is this?" Tamaki questioned inspecting the simple container.

"Just what it looks like, it's coffee." Haruhi stated monotonously.

"I've never seen this brand before, is this the kind that's already ground?" he asked.

Haruhi stared at him incredulously with the look of is-this-guy-serious? None the less he was 100% serious in his words.

"What do you mean? It's instant coffee." She stated.

"It's instant?" Two girls questioned, tilting their heads to the side to show just exactly how confused they were. Honestly you'd think everyone would know about instant coffee, right?

Tamaki's eyes suddenly widened as he had just gotten an epiphany. The look in his eyes made it look like the object he held in is hand was a holy relic instead of a container filled with ground up coffee beans.

"Whoa I've heard of this before it's commoners coffee! You just add hot water!" He almost yelled.

Suddenly everybody had gotten up out of heir seats in order to take a look at the odd 'commoners coffee'. Such foolishness. I already knew everything that was happening, and I didn't see the awe of 'commoner's coffee' like everyone else did. Before I died I was part of a normal middle class family. My mother tended to make coffee before she left for work in the morning and used well instant coffee. Why wouldn't you? Instant coffee was time efficient, and time wasn't something you could afford to lose, or get back.

I stayed rooted in my seat, book in my lap content that there was almost no people in my general area.

"I didn't know there was such a thing!" A girl with brown hair stated.

"So it's true then, poor people don't even have enough free time to grind their own coffee beans." Another girl with black hair said.

A chorus of 'Mhmm's' followed her simple statement. She said commoner as if it were the worst thing to be. People in this kind of life, this world had very odd speculations and stereotypes about the normal working class citizen. It'd be hilarious to see a person like this try to survive in the real world.

"Commoners are pretty smart." Kyoya voiced, looking down at the case. I would've at least thought in this whole series he'd be the one person who wasn't as ignorant as the others, but I stand corrected.

"100 grams for 300 yen," Hikaru started

"That's a lot less than we usually pay." Kaoru finished.

Haruhi becoming annoyed with the situation at hand offered to buy the Host Club new coffee, and sarcastically apologized that she was sorry about not buying then expensive coffee. In her situation I probably would've become annoyed too. Ignorance was something I had always hated.

Tamaki on the other hand insisted that he try the coffee himself, earning some surprised stares and even a round of applause as he over dramatized the implication. He then called Haruhi over to prepare the coffee.

I agreed with Haruhi seeing her exasperated expression. These damned rich people were starting to get on my nerves

"I'm a little scared to drink this stuff." Black hair girl said almost holding the coffee away from her like toxic waste.

"I'm afraid if I drink this my father will yell at me." The other girl said. Before she knew it Tamaki had her in a tight embrace and whispered to her…

"What if I let you drink it from my mouth."

"Well then I would drink it." The girl replied.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All of the other girls squealed at once with hearts in their eyes. I covered my ears with my hands. I swear if I stay here any longer I'm going to have permanent damage done to my ears.

Seeing all of this on a screen in my old home I was amused, I'd laughed pretty hard too, yet being here in the flesh it was different, and it irritated me. It was ridiculous how easily things got blown out of proportion, for a task as mundane as making coffee.

This was ridiculous.

* * *

_It just now hit me this is more than just a set back__  
And when you spelled it out, well, I guess I didn't get that  
And every trace of momentum is gone  
And this isn't turning out the way I want_

* * *

Everybody swiftly returned to their seats much to my dismay. I had become very happy in their absence, but now that everybody was back I had company, and I didn't want company. With it I became more on edge, and anxious.

I watched the twins little spectacle, dubbing any girl who enjoyed the twincest a yaoi fan girl.

Suddenly the door barged open and the lasts hosts arrived, finishing off the eclectic bunch. I became rigid knowing that these two were the hosts I had been forced to become a guest to. Yeah my hosts were very unique and the strong silent disposition of one of the hosts I am a guest of was what Tamaki thought matched me, being the shy, terrified one. If you haven't guessed yet, Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai were the two hosts I was forced to be with. I silently prayed that I wouldn't have to interact with anyone.

"Sorry, we're running late." Honey's chipper voice rang through the room. He was perched on Mori's shoulders rubbing the signs of drowsiness away from his eyes.

"Hello, Honey! Hey Mori!" the girl to my left voiced, looking over her shoulder to greet the hosts.

"We've been waiting for you guys, hi." A girl across from me said. Takashi, also known as Mori, gently lifted Honey off of him and placed the short boy on the ground.

"I'm sorry.  
I was waiting for Takashi to finish his Kendo meeting and I fell asleep,And I'm still not completely awake." Honey stated rubbing his eyes again.

He didn't look very old and to anybody else, he does appear to be a small, cute, defenseless child. I knew though, that that was far from true. He might look and act likes a child but the truth was that he was almost an adult, mature, and a martial arts prodigy.

All the girls started gushing about how cute the oldest Haninozuka was and again, my hearing was impaired momentarily.

I saw Kyoya talking to Haruhi discussing Honey's behavior and how his, and Takashi's personalities benefited the host club. Upon seeing Haruhi, Honey decided to walk up to her with a proposition.

"Haru-chan!" He yelled latching himself onto her arm and spinning her around multiple times.

"Hey Haru-chan, do you wanna go have some cake with me?" The Lolita boy asked totally oblivious of Haruhi's dizziness.

"Thanks," Haruhi started swaying around trying to find balance "but I don't really like cake."

"Then how would you like to hold my bunny Usa-chan?" honey proposed instead.

Deadpanning Haruhi said very simply "I'm not into bunnies."

Honey looked dejected at those words as if he couldn't believe that somebody would actually decline an offer to hold his almighty Usa-chan.

"Are you saying you don't like Usa-chan?"

Haruhi's eyes widened a bit at the sight of the bunny. I do admit the stuffed animal was the epidemy of all things cute, but I didn't need to busy myself with matters such as that. I had to take responsibilities; I gave up all my childhood ideals when I died. Then again epidemy does mean spread of disease, so doesn't the express I just said mean 'widespread scrounge of cute?'

"I guess he is kinda cute, huh?" The brunette spoke aloud to herself.

The alarms went off in Honey's head and could see as the thoughts mulled over in his brain. I imagined the light bulb going off in his mind. Now there were only four others who'd soon come to the same revelation.

When I heard "Let me teach you more, my friend."Coming from Tamaki, I knew this day was speeding along.

* * *

_And after all of my alibis desert me__  
I just want to get by  
I don't want nothing to hurt me  
I had no idea where my head was at  
But if my heart says I'm sorry can we leave it at that  
__Because I just want for all of this to end_

* * *

Tamaki sent all of the hosts off on a ask in order to transform Haruhi into a host. Hikaru ad Kaoru were in charge of the uniform, Kyoya called the hairstylist, Mori got the contacts, and Honey? He ate cake with Usa-chan. Very soon Haruhi would emerge from those doors as a host. This was the only positive point I had from staying here. I could make sure the anime was going on track, at least for this episode, for it was the most important. Of course there were more negatives that outweighed the positives…

At this moment I bet the twins had already come to the conclusion that Haruhi was a girl. Now, there were only two people left.

"So what do you think the hosts are planning?"

"Yeah I'm curious to know what they were running around about?"

"Tamaki looked pretty excited about it, maybe they have a surprise for us?"

All the girls around me spoke about this. They were curious about the sudden deparcher of most of their beloved hosts and were patiently, yet eagerly awaiting their return.

"Brooke-san what do you think?" The girl across my me asked. Yeah I've been saying girl a lot but you see I didn't know anyones names here, so I was surprised that they knew my name.

"Y-you w-want my opinion?' I asked. What was so good about my insight anyways…yet would it be so bad to tell them about whats going to happen in the next few minutes anyways?

"Yeah, what do you think all of the hosts are up to?" She perked up.

I shifted in my seat and turned he page in my book.

"W-well it s-seems that the h-host club wants t-to h-help the…..commoner." I ended. I hated saying commoner but it was the only thing I could refer Haruhi to because it wasn't like we were on a first name basis. Right now she was just known as the commoner honor student, or better yet the hosts clubs dog.

"You really think so?!" everybody at my table exclaimed. I nodded.

At this exact time all of the hosts arrived to make a big announcement

"Attention all guests, we have a new host joining us today, Haruhi Fujioka!" Tamaki beamed ushering Haruhi forward. "It's his first day hosting, who'd like to be his first hosts?"

"Woah you were right!" The girl across from me exclaimed.

Many girls were intrigued by the sight of a new host and gladly accepted it. I on the other hand was not swooned. Haruhi was a girl so having this new 'host' wasn't exciting. I didn't even wanted to come here in the first place.

Mulling over my options I decided to become oe of Haruhi's first guests…why? For one I wouldn't have to sit next to Mori- senpai and Honey-senpai who intimidated me very much. Just getting away from those two would be a godsend.

* * *

_**Haruhi is also now open for business!**_

* * *

"So, tell me, Haruhi. Do you have any hobbies? What do you like to do?"

"I'm curious. What kind of products do you use on your skin?"

"Yeah, it's so pretty."

Haruhi smiled, her eyebrow twitching slightly. I could understand honestly socializing was on hard thing to, in fact right now I could live without it. What did these girls need to know about skin products anyways? Stalker status much?

"So why did you join the host club, Haruhi?" All three of the girls who were asking questions said in unison. I spectated, watching the expression in Haruhi's face change. I already knew she planned to tell us.

Haruhi told us all about her childhood, and I put down my book because there were some serious topics she was going to divulge to us. I already knew it all but I didn't want to seem rude. Losing ones parents or parent in this case was a hard thing, I should know that better than anyone. Still I was envious of her she at least had the father still with her. I had nobody.

_"Deep in the earth my love is lying, and I must weep alone" _I mumbled*****

"I see. Your mother was sick and passed away 10 years ago. Who does the chores around the house?" Girl #1 asked. Yes I'm giving them numbers now, it's easier.

"Oh, I do them myself. My mother taught me. She was an amazing cook. And when she went to the hospital, she left me all kinds of great recipes." Haruhi looked with a smile on her face. She was being nostalgic. Haruhi continued with every girl looking at her intently.

"It was fun to create each dish, especially when they turned out well.  
And it made me happy to see my dad enjoy it. I've had a hard childhood, but dad and I have managed to make it through okay." When she finished I could see he hearts spinning over her guest's heads and blush adoring their cheeks, except for me.

"So... uh..."

"is it okay if tomorrow..."

"...we request to sit with you again?" all three girls finished for each other.

"Yeah, I really appreciate that, ladies" Haruhi said with a smile on her face, I could practically hear her chanting _one-hundred customers, one hundred customers._

I looked down to my book and started to read…

_From childhood's hour I have not been _

_As others were—I have not seen _

_As others saw—I could not bring _

_My passions from a common spring— _

_From the same source I have not taken _

_My sorrow—I could not awaken _

_My heart to joy at the same tone— _

_And all I lov'd—I lov'd alone— *_

"Are you a westerner?" I heard a voice say. Glancing up I saw that it was Haruhi who had asked the question.

"A-ah yes…I'm f-from A-A-America, h-how could y-you tell?" I said. Wait, shouldn't she have known this being in my class? Wait she was probably reading at the time.

"I could tell by the way you're reading, left to right, and by the characters." Haruhi said. Well that was the most obvious thing ever. How did I not think of that? Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"O-oh I s-suppose that's v-valid." I shifted in my seat uncomfortable with the attention.

"So what book is that? It must be good because you've barley parted from it!" She said with a smile on her face in order to play the charming natural type role.

"I-it's Edgar A-Allan Poe." I Replied turning the pages once more

Haruhi looked like she was just about to reply when she was interrupted by Tamaki snapping.

"Haruhi, come here for a minute" Tamaki said. They were just ot of hearing range but I knew what was going on. Haruhi smiled at Princess Ayanokoji which caused tamaki to go into a fit about her cuteness.

"That was so cute! That air of bashfulness was very good! Super good, amazingly good!" He started grabbing Haruhi and spinning her in circles.

"Oh you're so cute!" he gushed still spinning Haruhi.

Being sick of being spun around Haruhi enlisted help.

"Mori senpai! Help me!" Mori-Senpai took things into his own hands, literally by lifting Haruhi away from the bone crushing hug/spin that Tamaki previously held her a captive too.

Mori sepia knew something wasn't quite right and I imagined his light bulb going off as well. Only one more host to go….

* * *

_And I spent all last night  
Tearing down  
Every stoplight  
And stop sign in this town  
Now I think there might  
Be no way to stop me now  
I'll get away despite  
The fact I'm so weighed down_

* * *

"Oh really, that must have been terrible. I can't imagine what I'd do if my bag fell into the pond." Princess Ayanokoji stated while taking a sip of her tea. I had stayed Haruhi's guest because it was the only place I could be that was the most quietest. She seemed to get that I wasn't the one to talk much and didn't pester me with questions for which I am grateful. The only thing disagreeable besides my loathing towards interacting with other people was whenever Ayanokoji opened her mouth.

"And you actually made Tamaki search that dirty old pond with you. How astonishing." She folded her hands in front of her and laid her heads to rest there.

"You do realize he's a blue blood, not a commoner, right? The only reason he's paying attention to you is because he's trying to turn you into a gentleman. Don't start thinking he cares about you just because he's doting on you."

This girl had a serious case of jealously. It was clear as day in her statements and actions when she threw Haruhi's bag into the pond. It was a petty thing to get mad about because Tamaki didn't belong to her, she didn't need to act this way. It was foolish.

This was also my cue to get up and step away from the table, still reading my book. I didn't exactly want to be in the splash zone.

"Now I understand. You're jealous of me." Haruhi stated to Ayanokoji.

Ayanokoji looked like a deer in the headlights, not expecting a 'commoner' like Haruhi to actually stand up to her and tell her what she did. Before you knew it we had a flipped table and Haruhi was practically hovering over Ayanokoji due to the fall with the 'princess' yelling the whole way.

"No, Haruhi, leave me alone! Somebody, help! He just attacked me! Someone, do something, teach this commoner a lesson!" She screamed her allegations all being false. She had created quite a spectacle, everyone was watching her.

The twins decided to diffuse the situation by pouring water over them. It wasn't necessary but it got the point across.

"Why did you do that?" Princess Ayanokoji gritted out glaring at the twins. Tamaki walked over extending his hand out to help her up. Then she opened her mouth again.

"Do something, Tamaki. Haruhi just assaulted me." She claimed, but it was utter bullshit and he knew it.

"I'm disappointed in you. You threw his bag into the pond, didn't you?" he said while stroking her hair.

"You don't know that. Do you have any proof that I did?" She had spoken too fast the sign that she was lying.

"You know, you're a beautiful girl. But you aren't classy enough to be our guest, dear.  
If there's one thing I know, Haruhi is not that kind of a man." Tamaki declared.

"But why, Tamaki? You idiot!" She yelled, pushing him away and ran away like the coward she was. I run away a lot too though, so I am a coward but I knew that. Putting down my book onto the nearest table I sighed.

* * *

_All of my escapes have been exhausted  
I thought I had a way but then I lost it  
And my resistance was once much stronger  
And I know I can't go on like this much longer_

* * *

Tamaki bumped up Haruhi's quota to 1000 and she went off to change. I had decided that I had seen enough and I could tell that the anime was going on the right track.

Slipping my bag over my shoulder, I made a speedy race to the door, making sure to be the first one out of there.

This time I did not get lost in the hallways and eventually found myself in the front courtyard of the school. Parked was a limo with the same chauffeur from the morning. I climbed into the backseat and heard the engine start.

Closing my eyes to let them rest I rubbed my hands over my face. The day was over , I could finally get away from al of those people at last.

Watching Ouran disappear slowly, the scenery changed… I had yet to notice hat an item of mine had gone missing.

* * *

_When I got tired of running from you  
I stopped right there to catch my breath  
There your words they caught my ears  
You said, "I miss you son. Come home"  
And my sins, they watched me leave  
And in my heart I so believed  
The love you felt for me was more than  
The love I'd wished for all this time  
And when the doors were closed  
I heard no I told so's  
I said the words I knew you knew  
Oh God, Oh God I needed you  
God all this time I needed you, I needed you_

_And I so hate consequences  
And running from you is what my best defense is  
I hate these consequences  
Because I know that I let you down  
Now I don't wanna deal with that_

_~I so hate consequences _

_Relient k_

* * *

**Oh my goodness, this chapter took me forever to write. I swear I watched the first episode about 12 times while writing it. Sorry if the chapter was boring… Brooke has to meet the host club or at least be affiliated with them before the story starts to get better.**

**The songs, poems and other things I quoted in the chapter were….**

**Aphephobia- the fear of being touched**

**The song teenagers by My chemical Romance**

**'Deep in the Earth' by Edgar Allan poe.**

**The poem Brooke was reading was 'Alone' by Edgar Allan Poe here's the full version.**

* * *

_From childhood's hour I have not been_

_As others were—I have not seen_

_As others saw—I could not bring_

_My passions from a common spring—_

_From the same source I have not taken_

_My sorrow—I could not awaken_

_My heart to joy at the same tone—_

_And all I lov'd—I lov'd alone—_

_Then—in my childhood—in the dawn_

_Of a most stormy life—was drawn_

_From ev'ry depth of good and ill_

_The mystery which binds me still—_

_From the torrent, or the fountain—_

_From the red cliff of the mountain—_

_From the sun that 'round me roll'd_

_In its autumn tint of gold—_

_From the lightning in the sky_

_As it pass'd me flying by—_

_From the thunder, and the storm—_

_And the cloud that took the form_

_(When the rest of Heaven was blue)_

_Of a demon in my view—_

* * *

**And again REVIEWING AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS AWESOME!**

**~dreamwithinadream262**


	6. Hell Above

***cough* Ahem , my name is dreamwithinadream262 and I like Edgar Allan Poe which should be obvious based upon my account name as it is…**

**Soooooo I have discovered something really funny. Since it is the summer and I'm pretty much dead to the outside world I noticed that throughout writing last chapter I had chewed more than 25 pieces of gum like w…t…f…**

**THANKYOU! For any reviews containing constructive criticism and well, just regular reviews… I have taken it all into consideration because the criticism it is valid, and it makes me focus on the points of the story I need to write about more. PM me if you want to!**

**_Extended Experience _and****: thanks for the reviews :D **

**_MysticHysteria_: Thanks for your review; yeah Brooke does need some character development!**

**_MeAFanfictionGirl:_ Love the review, and I love that death note fan fiction, hehehe ****Clark**** returns…..**

**_GIR3c_: Yes I do talk a lot about other things; I'll try to tone it down more, thanks. **

**_Anime-GuardianAngel_: Gracias, I look forward to your next review. **

**_lunalovegood0628_: I know right? Relient k is amazing.**

**_Elfled: _No your opinion is completely valid, true if I do keep copying episodes it'll bet boring, fear not the story will not continue this way for long… but occasionally there will be scenes from the anime.**

**_WonderfilledNight:_ Yeah, some universe stories are very cliché, but one the less my favorite kind of fan fiction. I hope I change your opinion on them, thanks!**

**_Neko 97:_ I'll make sure to!**

**I dreamwithinadream262 do not own Ouran High school Host Club or any other songs, books, movies, anime, manga, or poems motioned in this fan fiction.**

* * *

_I cannot spend another night in this home  
I close my eyes and take a breath real slow  
The consequence is if I leave I'm alone  
But what's the difference when you beg for love?_

_As I run through glass in the street  
Kerosene hearts  
Carry the name that my father gave me  
And take the face of the world_

* * *

_"dude do you want some hot chocolate?" Aura asked me. We were both snuggled deep into blankets as a storm was raging outside. We'd decided to have a movie marathon to pass the time. We had taken turns choosing movies, and now it was my turn. I had chosen 'Howls Moving castle' much to Auras chagrin. Of course all she wanted to do was watch star wars on a loop for hours. _

_Sitting up, I propped my elbows onto my knees and blew my bangs out of my eyes and grinned._

_"Yeah Aura that'd be great!" I beamed. Aura knew that one way to make me exceptionally happy was to give me hot chocolate. It was my addiction, and something I often drank before going to bed, while I read, or even while I wrote. I wasn't much of a coffee lover, but you could never, **never,** ever go wrong with some hot chocolate amaz__ingness. _

_Aura disappeared out of sight as she climbed her stairs into her kitchen humming the __Star Wars Main Title._

_"Don't forget the whipped cream!" I called after her. I knew her full motive for making hot chocolate, just as she had forced me to watch star wars more times I could count, I had made her see about every studio Ghibli movie multiple times. She didn't care for them much, but that was okay. I just got the screen to see Howl's face in high-definition all to myself. I was content with that. _

_I was just getting comfortable humming 'merry go round of life' when I heard a loud, ear shattering bang followed to what I believed was Auras coughing._

_I bounded up the stairs faster than I ever had before. Rounding the corner I called for her._

_"Aura are you okay?!" Hearing the sound of more coughing I found the source of the loud bang. _

_Aura was standing in the middle of the kitchen, with hot chocolate all in her hair, clothes, and even on the ceiling. My mouth was agape as Aura stood there shocked, blinking a few times. Seconds later I found myself unable to hold in the laughter that had just come._

_"h-how did you m-manage t-t-that?" I stammered in between laughs clutching my stomach, tears springing to my eyes due to my uncontrollable laughter. _

_She turned her head to the side to watch me fall onto the floor giggling and attempting to catch my breath. Her eye twitched as she looked over to the pot of what were the remnants of what was intended to be hot chocolate. Walking over to it smiling she took the pot and poured what was left of it into three mugs._

_Suddenly confused at the third mug, Aura noticed my expression. Still grinning she started walking in my direction and my laughter ceased. When Aura was mad she was the most frightening being on the face of the planet. Stopping right in front of me she leaned over and poured the third mug or hot, or warm, chocolate all over me._

_That was Aura's cue to start laughing. For a few seconds I stood completely still allowing the warm liquid to seep into my clothes, and hair. After that I simply smiled and laughed with her. _

_"Paybacks a bitch, don't laugh at me." Aura said in an amused tone._

_"Duly noted." I chuckled we shared a hot chocolate friend hug, and started to drink the already cooling mugs of existing hot chocolate. _

_"What have you done to my kitchen!?" We both heard and stopped our chatter, eyes wide. Standing in the doorway was Aura's mother, sopping wet, and she didn't look too happy either. We gulped… oh shit!_

* * *

"Miss Flagmare? Miss Flagmare!" I saw a hand waving in front of my face and jolted, startled by being snapped out of my daydream. In front of me was a young woman, in a maid's uniform. Seeing my startled expression she quickly apologized.

"S-so uhm, w-what exactly d-do you n-n-need me for?" I asked her hesitantly.

She looked around avoiding my gaze, as if I was going to scold her, or be a complete prick to her just because I was rich. She fidgeted with her hands and looked me in the eyes, which caused me to become scared. I think you get I hate facing people directly by this point.

"Mrs. Flagmare wants your presence in the study, as soon as possible." The maid spoke. I suddenly became confused, did I do something wrong? What did my 'mother' of all people want me for?

"Er, t-thanks for the i-information." I told the maid, and watched as she scurried out of 'my' room and out into the winding hallways. Once she was gone I sighed, how much time had passed already? As soon as I got 'home' I went straight to my room, did my homework and apparently started daydreaming. I wondered what time it was. I checked the clock and my eye twitched, three hours.

"What have I been with all of my time?" I said out loud to no one in particular while running a hand through my hair.

Getting up I stretched and headed out of my rooms door and made my way, slowly to the study. I dreaded talking to my mother, she wasn't all bad but she could never be my mother and that hurt.

After getting lost more than once to my chagrin I started enlisting the help of more than one worker of the house. A solid 15 minutes of wandering passed before I managed to eventually locate the study room. I knew that if I didn't get there in a timely fashion it wouldn't be a good time for me. Punctuality was very valued in this society. Being 5 minutes late was one thing, but being almost half and hour late was a whole different prospect. I wasn't exaggerating when I said this mall sized mansion was well, mall sized. Who needed this much space anyways?

Stopping in front of the door I braced myself to enter but right as I was about to turn the knobs I heard two distinct voices. One was the high-pitched voice of my 'mother' but the other one was positively male, low, and clear. My hand was frozen just above the knob.

I didn't even want to know what I was about to walk into. Who was this mystery person? Was I supposed to know them or something? I hated not knowing what was about to happen. My only control was about knowing what would happen at school but once I entered my own home it was as if I was blind again. I could never tell any events that would happen whatsoever, it was a different territory.

I didn't like being ambushed with the sudden appearance of a stranger, ad I was certain that associating with more people could only spell out trouble for me. I had already socialized enough today, even though most of it was against my will. Yes, I've decided I'm not going through with this. I'll just pretend that I simply couldn't find the study, and walk around for a while. That's a good plan right?

Closing my eyes I turned around and started to walk forward, way from the door, stepping lightly so I didn't alert anyone. Just as I was taking my third step I felt air hit my back and the sound of the mahogany door creak open. Pretending I didn't hear anything I kept walking forward wishing I was invisible.

"Brooke, is that you?" A high-pitched voice called. Closing my eyes I muttered a curse and turned excruciatingly slow to face my 'mother'.

Miss Flagmare wasn't a bad person but that didn't make me any less intimidated by her. If I were a random person on the street meeting her I would say she was very kind, which was true, however she was demanding and only asked for the best. She resembled aura's mother to me with her headstrong personality and her sharp tongue. Due to this fact I attempted to spend as little time with her as possible. Being around a person so much like somebody I used to know, scared me. There were two sides to it though. As much as she reminded me of Aura's mother, or my own mom, my 'mother' was ignorant about the commoner world, and was quick to pass judgment on others. She was just like everybody else at Ouran…

Covering up my grimace with an impassive expression and tone I replied.

"Y-Yes…mother," I gritted out still finding it extremely hard to call anybody else that.

"Finally, I thought you'd never make it!" She scolded and walked towards me. Grasping my arm she led me forward. She disregarded the flinch I gave as she was pulling me into the doorway. Being touched made me relive the worst of my memories.

Already dealing with the stress, paranoia, and anxiety of the last few hours, life decided it was time to sucker punch me in the face unexpectedly because sitting on one of the leather couches in the study was the only

…

…

…

Kyoya Ootori.

"Hello Miss Flagmare, it's a pleasure to meet you."

* * *

_'Cause this is a wasteland, my only retreat  
With heaven above you, there's hell over me_

_I met a girl who never looked so alone  
Like sugar water in your mouth lukewarm  
She tied a cherry stem for me with her tongue  
We fell in love and now we're both alone_

* * *

"So what brings you to the Flagmare estate?" My 'mother' chirped. I had pondered this as well. After I had stopped for a few moments standing in the doorway, I was forcefully led to sit on the opposite couch from Kyoya. I was playing with the hair tie on my wrist so I wouldn't fidget, much.

"That is an excellent question Flagmare- san." He said smiling. Taking a moment to take something out of his bag he faced us again. "I was actually going to return this, it seems as you left it in the Host club Miss."

He was holding out my Edgar Allan Poe book.

So this was brought upon me, by myself. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ Why do I always set myself up for disaster?

"A-h t-thank you" I said gently grasping the book from him. There were a few seconds of silence before somebody else voiced their thoughts.

"So, what is a host club?" My mother asked. _Damn! Damn! Damn!_

Kyoya started to explain what the Host Clubs job was using the same description that Tamaki used but he explained it more…professionally. At this time my 'mother' looked absolutely infatuated with the idea of a Host club so when Kyoya took out his laptop and opened the host clubs website she was happy to learn more about it. This couldn't be good.

Countless host club pictures later… Kyoya closed the laptop. _Thank god _I thought

"Seems I must be getting home, thank you for your time." Kyoya interject, getting up to grab his possessions. "It's a pleasure to interact with a co-company of ours."

Co-company? So there was another reason that Kyoya was here! It made sense, why would he travel all this way for a simple book of mine when he could've given it to me at school?! That must have been what my 'mother' and he were discussing before I found my way here! The Flagmare's were electronics' company so it wouldn't be a far stretch to assume they produced products in the medical industry as well. So we were a cooperative with the Ootori's… hat would've been an important thing to be aware of. It'd also explain he move from America to Japan which I'd never asked about because I probably should've known being their daughter in the first place. I'd just assumed it was to broaden the company's business opportunities. Seems I was right… in one way or another.

"It's a shame you're the third son, you'd make a fine successor." _Oh no_ I thought. She had struck a chord. I was shocked she had said such a thing, even if it was meant to be a compliment. She didn't show any signs of being guilty of what she had said…

I looked up from my bangs to watch Kyoya's reaction. He was frozen in time but recovered quickly, his glasses flashing momentarily so I couldn't see his eyes. I smile still perched on his lips.

"My brothers are very successful, I plan to be beneficial to the family business the same." He said.

"I look forward to that day." She started. "That's too bad you have to leave; give your mother my greetings!" she chirped. So she was closely associated with the Ootori's, eh? I should read up on this…

"I will make sure to." Kyoya bowed.

I was suddenly happy, for one, Kyoya was leaving and I had another piece of information.

"Brooke could you show Mr. Ootori to the door?" My mother asked turning over to me. Yep that sliver of happiness was over in an instant. Why couldn't we just ask a maid to do it? I don't want to spend time with Kyoya, he was one of the most dangerous people in the host club. Always seeking information, finding situations to benefit him… this meeting was a prime example. It didn't help that my 'mother' had to add that small comment there. I didn't want to deal with Kyoya but if I had to, him being pissed off didn't help me at all.

"S-sure." I replied… declining wasn't exactly something you do to your parents in this world, no matter how high the circumstance. I was afraid that if I did decline it'd be death by manicured nails to me.

I sighed whilst walking toward Kyoya my whole body rigid. I resembled a marionette doll on strings with how my shoulders edged upwards in discomfort.

* * *

_'Cause I don't need any more friends__  
And another kiss like a fire on pavement  
We'll burn it down till the end_

Oh, oh  
This is a wasteland, my only retreat  
With heaven above you, there's hell over me  
The water is rusted, the air is unclean  
And there for a second I feel free  
This is a wasteland, my only retreat

* * *

You see there was just one tiny, miniscule detail I had forgotten when I was leading Kyoya out of the mansion. To be honest it wasn't just a miniscule detail to forget… actually it was critical. You see in my rushed mind to get him out of the house I had somehow forgotten that I didn't exactly know the layout of the house….

I'm too oblivious for my own good.

No I didn't ask for directions… I was too scared out of my wits with Kyoya standing next to me to do that. Instead I pretended to know where I was going, leading us throughout the maze like house hoping that one turn would lead us the front doors.

"Miss Flagmare, it appears we're lost… am I correct? " I heard a smooth voice say next to me.

Stopping mid step I closed my eyes. I should have known this wouldn't have fooled him. He's smarter than that AGH. Deductive people could see through me so easily, sometimes. I hope.

"A-h I g-guess s-so. What g-gave it away?"

"This is the third time we've passed this plant." He said pushing up his glasses.

"Oh" I said dumbly

He started walking and I followed in pursuit. We lapsed in an awkward silence, at least for me because heck this was Kyoya in the same vicinity as me. I felt tempted to poke him to see if he was real but I knew better. He wouldn't be very amused by that and question my actions. And there was one thing to avoid, having Kyoya curious about you.

"Edgar Allan Poe." He said suddenly breaking the silence.

"What?" I looked up abruptly.

"It seems you like to read Edgar Allan Poe… he has quite the melancholic way of writing."

Sure Edgar Allan Poe wasn't one to write about rainbows and frolicking in fields and all but that's what I liked about him. He didn't sugar coat life.

"A-ah well it doesn't matter what he writes about…he writes about reality and we've got to accept that it isn't so great. The truths in his words are refreshing." I said with a sardonic tone in the end.

Suddenly Kyoya looked at me. I pushed my bangs in front of my face. What did I do this time?

"You sound better when you don't stutter." He said a with smile becoming evident on his face. Suddenly I felt heat rush to my cheeks. What was he saying? I didn't stutter…so he was surprised I articulated well…huh?

"A-ah t-thank you?"

"Goodbye Miss Flagmare, it's my time to go." Kyoya interjected. He opened the front door and I watched as he climbed into his limousine. I was there for what seemed like forever when I snapped back into reality.

What had just happened? Then everything went in perspective. Kyoya knew where the front door was the whole time! That bastard! I felt myself start to become red with anger. There was just one question pulling at me though…what was the point of that anyways? He could've directed himself to the front no problem refusing my mothers proposition immediately.

* * *

_I waited all this night to honor you and say  
"I know it's hard, but who are you to fall apart on me"_

_This is a wasteland, my only retreat_  
_With heaven above you, there's hell over me_

* * *

The sheets made an 'oof' sound when I jumped, or well fell onto them. I couldn't stop thinking about Kyoya's visit, all the possibilities of what he was trying to do I couldn't figure him out, and it agonized me.

I through my head back with my hands on them, clearly frustrated.

What was he trying to accomplish?

I clearly wouldn't get any sleep tonight.

* * *

_'Cause this is a wasteland, my only retreat  
With heaven above you, there's hell over me  
You said "What about us well, what about me?"  
Hang from the gallows asleep in the rain  
'Cause This is a wasteland, my only retreat_

Paralyze me don't let me jump don't let me fall

_~Hell Above __Pierce the Veil_

* * *

**Hey everyone yep sorry for the semi slow update I guess? Reviews make me very happy…..**

**Anyways tell me how you felt about this chapter. Was it more exciting per say? Initially this chapter was going to be way longer but I came up with more ideas and how to place them so I hope this is good enough for now… yeah I haven't started any of my summer homework…whoops.**

**Hmm I was just wondering… How old do you guys think I am?**

**Next chapter: **7. Transatlanticism


	7. Transatlanticism

**I edited this chapter after realizing how many errors there were. sorry if you had to read the un edited version. Note to self, never EVER update in haste!**

**Ahem, *clears throat* this is the 7th chapter of Death, Universe traveling, and the Host Club? Hello my readers I dreamwithinadream262 love you all for reading this! I just finished this anime called '_Anohana: The flower we saw that day'_ You should check it out…it's a relatively short anime but I was drowning in the feels…. **

**Moving onto business…. Let's give a shout out to _baka wa mada kawai neko, Summergirl660, Fullmoon Crystal, Kyoka88, 4701rose, DeaththeKidlover123, Creative Lunatic_** **_Imitation1, xFosteRx_** **and _SonomiTakashia_ for following/ favoriting this story! Whoop whoop hurray!**

**_Anime-GuardianAngel_- Yeah the shadow king…scary….**

**_Extended Experience_-I wish I had a friend like aura too, most of my friends are a mash-up of Aura's and Brooke's personality traits… as for me, I don't have a cat, but I have a dog!**

**_MysticHysteria_- Sorry you had to review this as the first chapter haha, thanks honestly I would be really ashamed if Kyoya was ooc! **

**_WonderfilledNight_ and _SonomiTakashia_- I'll make sure to update as fast as I can!**

**_Kyoka88_- You're welcome..? I think? Thanks XD… my immediate family hasn't seen them either.**

**_MeAFanfictionGir_l- I have something planned…and FANART WOULD BE BEAUTIFUL!**

**_Elfled-_ Gracias, I do hope the suspense doesn't kill you though…that would be a shame.**

**If any of you were actually curious on my age, I'm 13 going on 14 in about three months, so I'm going into eighth grade this year!**

**(PRE STORY AUTHORS NOTE!) Brooke might seem just a bit OOC for the first bit of this chapter but that's only because she hasn't gotten any sleep which is affecting her actions…make sense? I also have another important authors note at the bottom.**

**Also if you're a person who listens to music while reading to get into the story I suggest listening to well, **_transatlanticism_** while reading this chapter…seeing as it's just over seven minutes it should be long enough if you're fast reader… **

**I dreamwithinadream262 do not own Ouran High school Host Club or any other songs, books, movies, anime, manga, or poems motioned in this fan fiction.**

* * *

_The Atlantic was born today, and I'll tell you how  
The clouds above opened up and let it out_

* * *

_****__"Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
I'm about to break"_

_****__~One step closer, Linkin Park_

Avoiding the Host Club members was impossible, and I learned that quickly. I would have laughed at my efforts beforehand, they were fruitless. The Host Club was like the plauge…they kept coming back. No matter what route I took, the plans I made, the measures I made an effort to follow, nothing worked. After Kyoya's visit I was on edge even more. A full week went by before I even saw him again, which I was thankful for. But just because I didn't see Kyoya didn't mean I wasn't pestered with the presence of any other hosts.

Two specific hosts, whom intimidated me to hell, found it amusing to talk to me the most. It didn't necessarily help that they were in my own classroom, so I couldn't just make them go away, or find a way to distance myself.. These two troublemakers were Hikaru and Kaoru naturally.

The 'Devil twins' no matter how much I tried to become invisible and blend in like everybody else, paid attention to me. They'd tease me knowing that I'd become flustered, start to stutter, or freeze up in nervousness. It was like a game to them. First, I fell for it every single time and they got the reaction they wanted. After the days went on my fear subsided to an emotion more leaning towards irritation, however fear was somewhat present.

It was like a schedule, ritual, or daily occurrence you could say. Hikaru and Kaoru would do something to put me in a compromising, or very uncomfortable situation. I just got used to it, eventually and every single time my expression would be the same, mundane, bored…apathetic. Every single time they pulled a stunt, the more it became part of everyday life. You could even say these little situations helped me, at shielding my emotions. It was like practicing my reactions. I learned how to suppress them in any circumstance concerning the twins. However it was solely when concerning the twins.

"So Brooke." Hikaru stared putting a hand on my shoulder. Immediately I tensed up, but my expression stayed the same. become more apparent, and I made no effort to cover them up once I discovered that no matter how much makeup I applied, they'd still show through. I was so tired I couldn't even muster up the strength to deal with the twins. Of course my lack of sleep had been affecting my cognitive thought, and each day I was becoming irritated at everything. I knew it wouldn't be long until I snapped. It could happen, in a few days, or weeks, but it would happen soon.

"are you going to the host club today?" Kaoru finished for him. Kaoru placed his hand on my other shoulder.

I sighed and gritted my teeth. I honestly didn't want to deal with this shit today. Being touched made me relive events from the past, bad ones. I'd already had to deal with those memories every time I closed my eyes, every time I went to bed. With the nightmares, and dealing with school I was drained of energy almost always. The bags under my eyes had a clear indication of that.

"C-could y-you p-please leave m-me alone?!" I gritted out my words laced with rage. For that statement I almost sounded like I used to, before the murder… When I was more free with my emotions. I had always been apprehensive when I spoke for myself…but I could show what I was feeling…

Unbknowst to me Hikaru and Kaoru had a look of bewilderment for a split second and shared an uneasy glance at each other. They hadn't expected such a reaction, even if it was subtle. But they recovered quickly, dismissing the tone of my voice. When they looked back any sign of rage was untraceable on my face.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, stop harassing people!" I heard the angelic voice of Haruhi say, ahem note the heavy sarcasm. However I was relieved, Haruhi was like my secret savior. She was always there, scolding the twins about their latest scheme. I was happy she had come to distract the devils away from me. I was grateful that she stood up for me, but not enough to form a friendship over. I was perfectly okay with being alone.

Both twins backed away from me and greeted Haruhi. As soon as they left me I buried my face into my hands hoping to block out everybody's constant chatter. I rubbed my hands on my face and looked up to the ceiling. What I'd do for a full nights worth of sleep nowadays.

"_Why can I never go back to bed? Who's is the voice ringing in my head? Where is the sense in these desperate dreams? Why should I wake when I'm half past dead_?" ***** I muttered.

Snapping out of my stress induced reverie I took a deep breath in and stared straight to the front of the classroom. Our sensei opened the door.

Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi all sat in their seats, their chairs scraping the floor ever so slightly. Everybody else who was up and about followed in suit. It was sort of interesting, the way everybody shuffled to sit in unison as if it was a practiced routine of some sort.

"One more day gone." I repeated to myself. The question is, how many more to go?

_tick, **tock**, tick, **tock**, tick ,**tock, **tick, **tock**, tick,** tock, **tick, **tock, **tick,… _

My eye started to twitch. The sound of that clock was really starting to get on my nerves.

With each second passing, I was becoming more and more infuriated…and exasperated, and tired, and thoroughly overwhelmed. I was positive I had at least enough energy to get me through the day, but I guess at this stage I should've known anything I estimated would be terribly wrong in my state. Our class was currently reviewing math, which was my absolutely least favorite subject. Right now my brain couldn't handle all of the letters, numbers and mathematical patterns and rules required for solving the equations. It was all a jumbled mess in my brain. Just imagine my thought process as a bunch of tangled headphone wires left in a pair of jeans for a few , it was that bad. With all of my intellect in remembering pretty much everything, it was all blended together in a puree… I need to stop with all of these analogies.

My eyes started to drop into a heated glare as I stared at all of the equations that were mocking me, taunting me. I know it was stupid to be, well angered at an inanimate object.. it wasn't even an object but more like ink on a page, but I couldn't help it. Maybe I wasn't really angry at the equation on the page, or the twins, or school. Was I just angry at myself? That another thing was beating me and I couldn't do anything about it. Even through dying my math skills hadn't increased one bit. Some things just never change.

Gripping the pencil tightly I chuckled softly. Was I really starting to become so riled up all because of a simple equation? Was it so easy for me to become so discouraged because of something this small. I really am hopeless aren't I? So hopeless…

The pencil snapped in my hand. Wait? Wha-?

I stared in shock for a moment with the remnants of a once whole no.2 pencil. Was I really that angry? I needed to calm down didn't I?

Shaking my head I discreetly through threw the broken pencil into my bag and retrieved another. Some graphite stained my hand, but otherwise there were no splinters or anything. '_Pull yourself together Brooke!'_

Sighing in defeat I rubbed my eyes to re-focus on the paper in front of me, hoping to make sense of it all. The last thing I needed to focus on was what I was feeling. If I started to dwell on that for too long… well nothing good would come from that.

Now if I could only find what the value of X was…

"_RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG"_

And that was the lunchbell. Are, you, serious. Looking down at my half answered sheet of math equations I felt anger once again overtake me. You know what? I don't even care anymore I'm filling this sheet with random answers! There's a slim chance that I'll get it right but I couldn't stand this constant torture. Remembering anything pertaining to literature, or facts in history and science, easy as pie. Or pi which I knew many numbers in the sequence… I refused to put any more effort into this thin, condescending sheet of paper anymore.

If I had gotten more sleep, my more rational self would've been against this idea.

I quickly scribbled whatever answers came into my mind and walked over to my sensei (quite slow I might add) to give him my sheet of paper. He was filing his papers looking content to take his lunch break as well. Seems I wasn't the only one to be tired out by my peers. Dropping my paper into the 'completed' bin, I made my way out the door only pausing to look over my shoulder to the classroom.

Haruhi was there, being that she always ate her lunch in the classroom. Hikaru and Kaoru were hovering over her desk most likely conversing about the Host clubs activities, or teasing her about her commoner ways. I almost scoffed at the thought.

I resumed walking out of the door, being sure to be the 'last' one out of the door. I didn't want to repeat an episode with Rin again. I couldn't say no to her, no wasn't even in her vocabulary. Human interaction was so over rated, especially when the humans you're surrounded by are idiots. Rich idiots.

I heard a door screech open behind me. I cringed at the sound, it was like nails on a chalkboard. Now I had, had enough surprises to last me a lifetime…literally.

Yeah enough with the bad puns I seemed to conjure up. I really should have seen this one coming.

"Remember everyone, the worksheets will be used as test grades!" A loud voice boomed behind me. It was my sensei.

How…wonderful.

'Well… crap.' Looks like I'm not making the honor roll anytime soon…

I yawned. dammit…

* * *

'_I was standing on the surface of a perforated sphere  
When the water filled every hole  
_

* * *

"One line, now another….hair, eyes…done!"

The sound of my pencil making home to paper halted briefly before it returned tenfold. Seems that when I was alone, my stutter tended to disappear.

"No…the eyes need to be tweaked."

The only sounds reaching my ears were my own voice mixed with the general rustling of leaves and birds singing their day melodies to one another. I was outside per usual, occupying the pavilion I had found the first day. This was becoming my designated lunch spot, if I ate my lunch. My appetite changed drastically ever since I had come here. I ate just enough to get on with the day. Maybe it was just because of the depression that I didn't care much. Who knew? Before you jump to any unreasonable conclusions I didn't acquire any eating disorders because of the incident, but as I stated before I just, consumed less food. That didn't help when the stress and lack of sleep double teamed together; I had lost a few pounds. I looked a bit ghastly, with the dark circles rimming my eyes, and a pale complexion from the lack of sleep, and going outside. In short I appeared to be very fragile, with could describe my metal quite accurately at this point.

Fragile… I hated admitting that I was in fact fragile…

At the moment I'm sure you inferenced, but if you didn't that's no problem. I was simply drawing, something that had been one of my favorite pastimes before… yeah. Anyways I was content for once in the last few weeks bearing a pencil, my weapon of choice, and attacking the paper. I liked describing it that way, it made it sound more, action like.

I just finished scrawling my name on the paper and out of habits the date as well. I signed my full name in English, my real name, replacing Flagmare, with my previous, real last name. Before you get all excited I'm not telling you my last name…it was sacred to me now… (**Okay no more breaking the fourth wall…)**

Holding my drawing up to the sun, somewhat resembling the first scene from 'The Lion King' where 'Circle of life' is playing in the background I smiled softly, admiring my work. A few strands of my hair rustled in the wind.

The drawing was of Aura and I when we were younger, just about 13. She had her arm slung around my shoulder and was holding up a peace sign, while winking. Thinking about it now she had pulled off quite the anime like expression, and gesture but somehow made it work. Honestly in the real world people don't close their eyes when they smile…do they? People also don't walk with their eyes closed…. That was off topic.

I on the other hand had a sheepish smile across my face, being the less sociable one. I was glancing over to Aura . I had a vans snap back on my head, and if I remembered correctly Aura had promptly plopped the hat over my head just before the picture was taken. I had to go think really hard to draw this replicating a picture I hadn't seen in such a long time, but it was worth it. As long as I wanted to forget my past life to rid myself of the pain, I didn't want to forget Aura, or any of the people I had loved.

Because… "_Even if we forget the faces of our friends, we will never forget the bonds that were carved into our souls_." I recited picking out another one of my favorite quotes from Angel Beats, this one belonging to Otonashi Yuzuru. In some ways I envy his amnesia but if I never could forget the bonds carved in my soul, if I forgot their faces but not their memory… I don't know, but that didn't settle well with me.

Because of this, my sketchbook wasn't solely drawings of anything that popped out of my mind, which were really morbid drawings after this ordeal. A majority of my sketches were of my mother, father and I. some of them were of my friends, and many were places I had been familiar with… I had sketches of my old school, home, and even the local coffee shop Aura and I use to go to, even though I only ordered hot chocolate.

Suddenly my focus was drawn into a different direction. I'd never dwelled upon the thought of actually going home since I died there and all, but there was one nagging question burning at the back of my head. How exactly did I get here? It had occurred to me a few times to think about this but I couldn't scrape up a conclusion most of the time.

I knew for a fact it wasn't something simple, but if I got here, could others have too? Even though I found this highly unlikely, I just wished, yearned that there might be at least one other person experiencing the same even though I didn't like people. I just needed someone to verify this whole ordeal, to make some sense of it!

There was only one person I could think of that would have a remote understanding of this all, and it was Nekozawa, but there was no way I would go to him. I don't think I could trust anybody with my knowledge. Because first I died, then apparently universe traveled, and ended up in Ouran High school Host club. Ahem my one way ticket to the loony bin would be sealed.

Nekozawa said he felt the feeling of death around me before, right? So was it like an aura of some sort, and no I wasn't talking about my friend Aura. Didn't this mean I had to worry about others feeling it too? Ugh this is such a mess.

Shortly battling with rapid theories on how I ended up here I made a decision. Because I couldn't, and sure as hell wouldn't enlist help of anyone from around here I decided to investigate, or research on my own. Books were my best friends, they could give me the knowledge I wanted…right? It's a good place to start.

I scrambled to my feet, quickly stuffing my sketchbook and pencil to the bottom. I didn't even stop to care about brushing any dirt the yellow dress most likely accumulated. Black spots darted my vision mostly because of how abruptly I had gotten up. Of course I totally disregarded that.

My lunch period could be over any second, I wanted to go to the library(s) now! In all of those books, there had to be something bound to help me. Also during lunch periods it was much less crowded than after school.

I adjusted the strap on my shoulder and started my walk towards the library with a determined look on my face… I would find out how I got here!

* * *

_And thousands upon thousands made an ocean__  
making islands where no islands should go, oh no._

* * *

My footsteps echoed on the marble floors as I quickly made my way through the corridors. I was somewhat giddy due to the possibility of finally getting some answers.

As I became closer to my destination my steps were more brisk with bubbling excitement. There was an off-set chance that I wouldn't find anything that was useful information but I dismissed that. It was worth a shot to try!

"Brooke we've been looking for you!" A peppy voice shouted behind me. I jumped slightly at the sudden noise.

I stopped mid-step, who was it now? Turning around I saw the brown hair that belonged to the one and only Rin. Her friends were behind her. They all looked, excited to see me? What?

Blinking a few times I recovered. "H-hi Rin."

"We missed you at lunch, where were you?" she asked.

"I uh, w-well I-I was b-busy." I replied looking to the side. The library doors were only one or two hallways down.

"Oh, that's too bad, it would've been better with you there!"

"u-uh thanks…?" I said hesitantly. My eyes started dropping as Rin and her friends 'filled' me in on what was happening.

I didn't need to hear it, I didn't want them as friends. Why were they being nice to me? I was just an acquaintance. I shook my head to wake myself up. They all looked up for a second before returning to their conversation.

"Didn't you hear the host club is hosting a party! Isn't that great?" They turned to me.

"Brooke are you going?" Rin asked excitedly. A party? Isn't that the one in the second episode? Wait I don't have time to think about this, I was wasting valuable time here!

"U-uh I have t-to get g-going." I said quickly. I almost added the simple 'I'll see you later' or 'I'll talk to you later' but it didn't seem right. It wasn't something that would easily roll off the tounge anymore.

"Okay, talk to you later!" They all said.

I quickly walked away, re-focusing my mind at the task at hand. I only got a few feet when a hand clamped down on my shoulder. I tensed up. Turning my head I saw Rin's face. What did she want me for? I had just talked to her literally a few seconds ago!

I found a piece of paper shoved into my hand. I furrowed my eyebrows. What?

Seeing my expression Rin laughed. "It's my number silly! I almost forgot to give it to you. Make sure to call me once and awhile!"

I stared at Rin's face in bewilderment. This girl had given me her number after knowing me for such a small amount of time! Did she consider me a friend of some sort?

"uh t-thanks." I said plainly.

"No problem, that's what friends are for right?"

I didn't exactly know how to feel about that.

"r-right."

"If you ever need anything just call me. I didn't want to bring this up in front of everyone else but you look tired today… is something wrong?"

I almost scoffed. Is something wrong? That would be the understatement of the century. Yes Rin everything is freaking perfect. You know I just walked in on a murder scene of my parents, failed at saving myself, and got transported into something I saw as merely fiction. I'm probably suffering from anxiety, paranoia, PTSD, and I can't sleep one night straight. I'm never going to see my friends and family again and I have no idea how I got here.I'm fucking fantastic!

"-ke, Brooke?" a hand waved in front of my face.

"Yeah I-I'm fine." I breathed out.

"You sure…?" Rin said raising an eyebrow. Wait there weren't two Rin's were there. Did she have a twin? Why am I suddenly dizzy.

"p-positive." I breathed out, blinking. Rin got a concerned look on her face. She wasn't really concerned was she? No that can't be, she's probably happy about this.

"Hey are you okay?!" She shouted at me, but it was like we were in a wind tunnel, I could barely hear her.

I started to get a pounding headache and black spots greeted my eyes once again, but this time they didn't go away.

"Brooke?!" I faintly heard. The blackness was getting bigger. I succumbed to the comforting darkness and almost felt as if I was falling.

Did I really just do something as cliché as fainting?

* * *

_Most people were overjoyed; they took to their boats_  
_I thought it less like a lake and more like a moat_

___The rhythm of my footsteps crossing flatlands to your_  
_Door have been silenced forevermore_  
_And the distance is quite simply much to far for me to row;_  
_It seems farther than ever before (oh no_

* * *

My eyes flicked open. The first thing I saw wasn't white as you'd think but instead pink. I somewhat expected to wake up and have the host club and my parents murders fake but I knew better unfortunately. Pink meant Ouran Academy. But where was I exactly?

I propped myself up on my elbows when a pain in my head made itself known. I closed my eyes tight and cradled my head in my hands until the pain subsided. Even with the pain I felt somewhat refreshed.

Looking around it was quite obvious that I was in a nurses office and thankfully alone. What did I do to get here again?

The pain in my head returned. That was a big hint here. Last thing I remembered, was walking to the library, as getting sidetracked by Rin and her friends. Rin gave me her number and… I fainted.

I could've deadpanned right there. Seriously out of all the horribly cliché and unfortunate situations I found myself in on a daily basis I had added fainting onto the list. It was right before I had made it to the library also… so close!

"Dammmit why do these things always happen to me, how troublesome." I muttered somewhat imitating Shikamaru from Naruto. His line was perfect now, wasn't it?

"A daughter of such a notorious family shouldn't curse."A smooth voice said from the doorway.

My whole body froze and if possible my eyes would be bugging out of my skull. I had been caught off guard so many times in this day. I prayed that when I looked at the door I was hallucinating and was just hearing things. Of course I wasn't and leaning in the door frame complete with black notebook and laptop in hand was Kyoya.

Doesn't this scenario seem familiar? Just think back to after school on the first day of school.

"y-you s-speak English?" I squeaked.

Kyoya looked amused.

"Of course," his absent-minded tone rang unenthusiastically through the hollow clinic walls, "as it is expected from every student of Ouran."

I didn't even reply to him. I just stared at him as if he was an apparition. I didn't exactly know how to carry a conversation with somebody who intimidated me, especially since he had shown up at my house not too long ago.

Noticing my staring, Kyoya knew I wasn't going to talk. He simply wrote something down in his little black notebook, and closed it. Turning around against the door frame so his back was facing me he called out.

"You don't weigh much, you should eat and sleep more if you don't want to faint." Kyoya said, and with that he was out the door quickly just like when he was at the mansion.

I mulled his words over and my eye twitched. I fell back against the bed like thing they have in nurses offices and shut my eyes.

Kyoya was the one to carry me here.

I now owed that bastard for two things. Returning my book, and carrying me to the nurses office.

Dammit.

* * *

_I need you so much closer_

_So come on; come on_

_~Transatlanticism, Death cab for cutie_

* * *

**okay, this chapter took me forever to write! Sorry if the ending is a bit rushed or if there are some spelling mistakes. I have to go somewhere soon and wanted to get the chapter out before I left. What do you predict will happen next?**

**Anyways the authors note I said that I'd have here at the bottom was because I was going to explain why I describe Aura so loosely. It's because even though she has certain specific characteristics, I didn't want to dwell on her appearance much so that you could imagine her however you like. **

**anyways... One quote I had in here**

**_"Why can I never go back to bed? Who's is the voice ringing in my head? Where is the sense in these desperate dreams? Why should I wake when I'm half past dead_?" ~emilie autumn**

**Yeah I needed to tell you who it was by. So you know the deal, reviews and suggestions make me happy. **

**I also want to know what you want out of this story, or specifically what you don't want! That'd be a big help!**

**Until next update... Adios! ~dreamwithinadream262 I love you guys!**

**Chapter 8:** _Boulevard of Broken Dreams_


End file.
